Highschool DxD: Shard Chronicles
by Promkastel
Summary: Light. Darkness. Order. Chaos. Two constants that existed since time immemorial. Issei had died during the battle with Loki. Or so he thought. Now armed with a destiny beyond what he and his friends could comprehend, Issei must traverse a world larger than himself. The battle against Chaos begins now.
1. A Hero's Beginning

**Well, this is a random story I came up with 7 years ago. Soooo, yes. Yes and more yes. New DxD story.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD. Highschool DxD is owned by Ichiei Ishibumi. Please support the official release.**

* * *

"ISSSEI!"

_What? Who's Issei?_

_Where am I? Who am I?_

A boy thought as he floated in the endless darkness. His hazel eyes scanned his surroundings. Blackness. That was all he saw. That's what all he was. As he fell further and further into oblivion, images of a girl with blue-green eyes that sparkled with joy and beautiful red hair assaulted him. Her radiant smile that always sparked something inside of him. Her beautiful eyes that touched his soul. Her curvaceous figure that roused his more primal urges. Her lovely voice that always brought him a semblance of peace.

"Rias…," the boy uttered. The word reverberated across the abyss. The word brought back more memories. A black-haired girl with an orange hair tie and violet eyes. A blonde girl with emerald green eyes smiling at him. A blue-haired girl with hazel eyes. A girl with chestnut brown hair with violet-colored eyes. A white-haired girl with yellow eyes. A blonde-haired boy with grey eyes. And a blonde feminine boy with pink eyes. Friends. They were his friends. And all those memories connected to one name and one name only.

"Issei," he said. "I'm Issei! I can't die! Not yet!"

Pain shot through his temples as Issei grabbed his head in pain.

Images of a man with spiky hair and a tattered cloak. A massive black crystal stood at the very center of an island. The island floated in an infinite void that was comprised of every color imaginable. Surrounding the island were various celestial bodies. Broken moons. The cores of dead stars and barren worlds littered the void, and seemingly orbited the island. Back to the crystal, it was too massive to be classified as one. It was more… a massive obelisk. A massive, black and violet, transparent obelisk. Various runes decorated the structure. A total of seven runes that he did not recognize. The runes were faded, worn down due to the passage of time. Inside was something dark. Something powerful. Something ancient. The hate rolled off whatever was kept inside the obelisk in waves.

A pair of blood-red eyes opened, staring from the blackness inside the Obelisk. A mouth appeared and cracked the most malicious smile in the whole of existence. Its voice sounded like a multitude of demonic whispers and voices all rolled into one being.

"26,000 years… It's almost time, Sister," the voice said. The thing turned its face to a presence that it had sensed.

"Oh, another one of you. How many has it been now? Hundreds? It doesn't matter. You can't stop me. When the Fusion comes, I shall be free again," the voice said, "So go back to your home. You'll forget that you had this dream. Pass it off as a nightmare but one day, when I'm freed, you'll remember my voice as I rip your existence to shreds."

Issei tried to escape this thing's gaze as he tried to move. The thing started laughing causing all the celestial spheres in the void to shake and rattle. The void quaked in what seemed like fear of this _thing_. It was as so unnatural. So abhorrent. How could something hate so much? He closed his eyes and curled in on himself, his fear reaching heights he had never thought possible. Nothing compared to this. Absolutely nothing. It was like Hell itself was laughing at Issei

"_Don't fret my little gem_," a beautiful voice called, silencing the demonic laughter. Issei opened his eyes. The voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at once. Issei opened his eyes and gazed around the darkness. It comforted him. He never felt this calm before. Never in his entire life, had he felt something as calm and soothing as what he felt right now. However, it couldn't be real.

"You're just hearing things. Just an illusion," he reassured himself. Yes, this was just a byproduct of the phenomenon which he now understood as dying. He had now accepted the fact that he was dying. It was inevitable after all as more memories came back to him. Whoever thought that fighting a God was a good idea could go fuck themselves.

"_I can assure you that this is quite real my little gem_," the voice said, causing the void to ripple.

"What the fuck? Who are you?" Issei said, trying to find the source of the voice.

Warm golden light filled the darkness of the abyss. A presence began to caress him, like a mother holding their child, comforting, making him feel safe.

"_It's rude to think such vulgar thoughts my little gem,"_ the voice said in a stern, motherly tone.

"I'm going insane. This is just post mortem stress!?" he kept mumbling.

"_You are quite sane my little gem_," the voice said.

"So, I'm sane. What now?" Issei said as he felt himself fading faster.

"_Now, you rest. Let me take over for you. Just for a little while, my little gem,_" the voice said.

"Rest. Rest sounds nice," Issei said as he drifted off into a sleep that wasn't sleep. It felt more like he was becoming something else yet remaining himself.

"_Today, you shall awaken, my little gem_," the voice said.

Light filled entire Issei's being, lighting the void once more.

"_Awaken and become Illuminated_," the voice said.

"Who are you?" Issei asked.

"_You may call me Corona,_" the voice said.

That was the last thing Issei heard before awakening to the living once more.

* * *

**So what didja think. Love it? Hate it? Anyhoozles, leave a review. It gets lonely here. Also, fav and follow if you enjoy! Have a great day/night or not, the choice is yours!~**


	2. Awakening

**Alright, guys! Thanks for the views! Here's chapter 2. Just so you guys know, this will fall into the cycle schedule with D'Arc Is Not Evil and Beyond the Gap. This will be shorter than the others because this will be split into volumes. Each volume will be about 20 to 25 chapters. Another thing will be revealed in this chapter so I hope you all like it!**

* * *

**[Ddraig talking]**

_**[Ddraig thinking]**_

**{Albion talking}**

_**{Albion thinking}**_

_Mental Communication_

"Regular Dialogue"

**Attacks/Spells**

* * *

If one could describe Loki as anything, it would be smug, self-assured, arrogant, and more importantly, to him at least, cunning. He was a God of course and such a trait was included in the package. His white hair flowed in the breeze as the devil pests and their angel friend attacked him. All for killing the Sekiryuutei. They should have known that it would have happened. He dared to challenge a God after all. Longinus Users, for all the fear of them being able to slay a God, were nothing but children wielding toys beyond their comprehension.

Loki raised his hand and deflected the combined attacks of two of the Gremory girl's peerage members. The blue-haired one and the white-haired one. He raised his hand and created a blue magic circle, firing several blasts of fire at the group.

His attack was deflected by the combined might of two people. The first girl had long black hair held up in a ponytail by an orange hair tie. She had extremely large perky breasts and a curvy figure. Her eyes were violet and filled with complete unbridled rage. On her back were a pair of mismatched wings. One was a black-feathered wing like that of a crow. The other was leathery and batlike.

The second one he recognized as the handmaiden of his fool of a father. She had long silvery-white hair, shimmering aquamarine eyes, creamy white skin, and wore the standard armor of a valkyrie of Asgard.

"Rossweisse-san!" the black-haired one called.

"On your mark, Himejima-san!" Rossweisse yelled as she pointed her wand at him.

The two fired an intertwined blast of lightning and fire at Loki.

"Fools," he muttered as he fired his own similar elemental blast.

The attacks clashed for dominance in midair but it was fairly obvious at who was winning. Himejima and Rossweisse struggled to stay up on their feet as the weight of Loki's attack kept pushing down on them.

Loki smirked as he pushed a little more power into his attack increasing its magnitude exponentially. Rossweisse and Himejima fell to their knees still holding up Loki's blast.

"Now do you see? It is foolish to challenge a god!" Loki said, laughing maniacally.

A barrage of red and black spheres suddenly impacted Loki, damaging his robes and inflicting minor wounds on him. He lost his concentration, causing his attack to disperse and the combined attack of the hybrid and the valkyrie to hit him head-on. A thunderous explosion rocked the area as space where Loki hovered was consumed in a flash of fiery white light, vaporizing the ground underneath.

"Akeno! Rossweisse!" a voice called out from behind them.

The two turned around to see a beautiful red-haired woman standing behind them with her arm outstretched. She had blue eyes that sparkled with tears. A slender yet voluptuous figure that drew the envy of other women. The woman was surrounded by a swirling black and red aura that was growing by the minute.

"Rias!" Akeno said.

"Fall back," she said, her bangs covering her eyes as more tears flowed down her face.

"Wha-?" Akeno said, her eyes growing wide at her friend's words.

"I said fall back," she said.

"No! I'm not leaving you! I can't lose you like we lost Iss-!"

"Akeno! This is my direct order to you as your King!" Rias roared, turning around to face her. Akeno looked at her friend sadly.

"Just go Akeno," Rias said softly.

"He wouldn't have wanted this you know," she said.

"I know. But it's for you and the others to get away. And besides, I won't be alone. If I go down, I'm taking Loki with me," Rias said as she turned around and spread her wings.

"What? What are you talking about! RIAS!" Akeno flew up to grab her but was repelled by a red barrier.

"I'm sorry Akeno. I'll be with Issei at the end of this," she said, smiling at her friend.

"RIAS!" Akeno screamed, pounding her fists on the barrier.

Rias formed a communication circle and created a multi-link channel to the rest of her club members except for Akeno.

"Everyone! I need you all to clear out now! I've called for Nii-sama to activate his **Ruin the Extinct**!" Rias ordered.

"Roger!" everyone answered.

Everyone flew to where they saw Akeno pounding on a red barrier. Behind her, Rossweisse was preparing to bring a deceased Issei away. The barrier dispelled and Akeno flew over to them.

"Where are you all going!?" she screamed at them. They were all taken aback but Koneko and Kiba moved when Akeno flapped her wings to go after Rias.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled as Koneko used her Rook Strength to hold Akeno back.

"No! Rias-sama said that she called for Lucifer-sama to use his Ruin the Extinct on Loki!" Koneko said.

"What!? No!? She's planning to blow herself up and take Loki with her," Akeno said.

Everyone's eyes widened.

"We have to go!" Irina yelled, her orange twin tails fluttering in the wind. Her wings spread to full length as she took off towards Rias and Loki. As she neared them, a red barrier enveloped the area, trapping them inside. Rias turned around and smiled sadly at them.

"I'm sorry everyone," she said.

"Buchou! Don't be crazy! This isn't what Ise-kun would want!" Irina yelled.

"I'm sorry, Irina, but I can't live without him," Rias said as she began to coat her entire body in a red and black flame-like energy.

"RIAS!" Irina yelled. Koneko flew to the barrier with her fist cocked back and slammed it into the barrier. The barrier shook but stood firm as Koneko kept pounding her fists on the barrier with her Rook level strength.

"XENOVIA! Help me!" she yelled.

"Right!" Xenovia flew up to the barrier and slammed Durandal on the barrier, shattering it. However, almost as quickly as the barrier broke, it reformed.

"Tch, even if I keep destroying the barrier, it'll just reform and I'll be wasting my energy!" Xenovia said.

"Just keep trying!" Koneko said, punching the barrier.

A communication circle formed by Akeno's ear as she kept blasting away at Rias's barrier.

"_Akeno! What's happening!? We just felt Issei's life force fade and Rias's energy levels are reaching a critical point!"_ a voice called.

"Azazel-sama! You have to get here now! Issei is dead and Rias is trying to kamikaze Loki!" Akeno said desperately hoping that Sirzechs was with them.

"_WHAT!?"_ a voice called out that brought hope.

"Sirzechs-sama! You ha-"

"_Azazel and I are on our way!_" he said over the channel before cutting the link.

"Everyone keep trying! Sirzechs-sama and Azazel-sama are coming!" Akeno ordered.

Suddenly, a torrent of black flames and water impacted Rias's barrier shattering it. Before the barrier could fully reform, it was held open by a mass of water arms. Across from them, was a bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. She wore a Kuoh Academy Uniform. She struggled to hold open the barrier.

"Sona-kaichou!" Kiba said.

"Come on! And bring Hyoudou with you!" she yelled.

Xenovia grabbed Issei and ran out of the barrier alongside the others. She gently set Issei down on the ground as everyone stood awaiting Sona's orders.

"Sitri-sama, what do we do now?" Akeno asked.

"We need to stop Rias before she reaches critical mass," Sona said, looking at the bright red light in the sky standing across from Loki.

* * *

Rias glared at the god before her. She hated everything about him with the entirety of her being. His light blue hair that floated upward. Those damnable golden eyes. That arrogant ass smirk. She grit her teeth as she began to charge more and more energy.

"So, little devil girl, come to face me yourself? Are you so quick to join the Sekiryuutei in death?" Loki asked, spreading his arms.

"I'm going to kill you!" she said.

"How cute. The Sekiryuutei, a being who wields a god-slaying weapon could not even kill me and you think that you can? HAHAHAHAHAHA! How laughable!" he said, throwing his head back and laughing.

Rias growled as she began to charge more and more energy.

"Hehehe, you're fucking serious aren't you?" Loki said, smirking arrogantly. His smile fell off when Rias kept glaring and charging energy.

"Fine then, I'll humor you," Loki said, raising his arm. A blue magic circle formed in front of his hand. Crackling blue electricity coalesced and condensed into a sphere.

"Lightning seems to be more my brother but I guess I'll use it to kill you," Loki said.

"Hehehe," Rias began to laugh as she felt herself reach critical mass.

"What's so funny Gremory girl?" Loki said.

"You hit me with that, you die," she said. She had reached it. A technique she had been developing with the help of her older sister. Rias had based it on the concept of how nuclear weapons functioned. She could use it either as a draining energy attack like how she developed it as or as… this. A suicide bomb.

"What do you mean?" Loki asked.

"Have you heard of the concept of Critical Mass?" Rias asked him as she raised her hands in a snapping position.

Loki raised his eyebrow in confusion. Why would she ask something like that?

"Yes, but I don't see how that applies to your situation, _girl_," Loki said.

"Well, then allow me to explain. Critical Mass is the minimum amount of fissile material needed to maintain a nuclear reaction. It is what drives the human invention called the atomic bomb," Rias said.

"Yes, yes, spare me the physics lesson. What does that human concept have to do with this?" Loki asked.

"Right now, I've amassed enough magical power to sustain my own nuclear reaction. If you lay even one finger on me, hit me with a magical attack, or if I snap my fingers, my Power of Destruction will become overloaded and explode outward in an explosion that will take out you and me," Rias said, smiling darkly at him.

Loki's eyes widened.

"You- You're lying!" He said.

"Am I?" Rias said, preparing to snap her fingers.

"What about your friends!? Are you willing to kill them as well!?" Loki snarled.

"My friends are safe. I took precautions before doing all this," she said.

"You! You bitch!" Loki said.

"So this is what the God of Evil in Norse Mythology is like in the face of death. A cowering, sniveling, little bitch," Rias said.

"You!" Loki said as he began to charge his magic. His rage had overtaken him at Rias's words. He saw nothing but red and the only thought on his mind was to tear this devil whore a new one. Consequences be damned!

Rias closed her eyes as she accepted her fate. Her mind flew back to images of the times she had with her loved ones. Playing with Sirzechs. Grayfia teaching her how to read. Annalise reading her a bedtime story. Times she spent teaching Millicas how to use his powers. Her arguments with Sona and Akeno. Koneko's purrs. Kiba's charming attitude. Asia's kindness and how she looked up to her. Xenovia and Irina's eccentric attitudes and their antics. Gasper and how adorably shy he was especially whenever she visited and gave him chocolate. And finally, the brown-haired boy who she loved with all her heart. His perverted look which hid the massive heart he possessed. His kind aura. That smile. That Satan damned smile that he wore when he saved her. The very same that stole her heart. She would be with him soon. For if they could not be together in life, then they'll be together in death at least.

_At least… I'll have him to myself. Wait for me Issei. I'm coming,_ Rias thought as she smiled, a lone tear making itself down her face.

_Goodbye, everyone. Nee-sama. Nii-sama. Grayfia-nee-sama. Chichi-ue. Haha-ue. Millicas. I'll miss you_.

She waited for Loki's attack to hit her. But it never came. She cracked open one eye and was shocked to see who stood before her.

Despite the change in hair color and the white energy like wings that seemed to hover slightly off his back, she recognized that build. That hair.

"Issei?"

* * *

**Earlier**

* * *

The Sitri Peerage and the Occult Research Club were all blasted back as Rias reached her Critical Mass. A shockwave traveled across the entire area, ripping everything apart as the rock formations crumbled underneath the pressure that Rias was currently exuding.

"Dammnit, we can't get close to her! Not with the winds, she's making!" Sona yelled.

"Maybe I can use Absorption Line or something to mitigate these winds?" Saji asked as he shielded his face with his arms.

"Don't be stupid! You wouldn't even get close in these conditions!" Tsubaki said.

"Just tossing around ideas! I don't see any of you coming up with anything!" Saji yelled.

"Guys! Stop! We need to find a way to get over to her right now!" Akeno yelled as she put up a barrier protecting them from the winds.

"That barrier! How about yo-!"

"This barrier's barely holding up. Whatever Rias is doing, it's extremely powerful. The air pressure over on her end is too great for us to withstand," Rossweisse said as she reinforced Akeno's barrier.

"Guys?" Asia said.

"So what? We just sit here and let Loki kill Rias?" Sona said.

"No! I'm saying that we should stay calm and think this through!" Rossweisse said.

"I am calm!" Sona fired back.

"Yeah, you sure look like it Ice Princess!" Akeno said as she struggled to hold the barrier, even with Rossweisse's reinforcement.

"Guys!" Asia kept saying.

"What!?" they all said, converging on the poor little nun. She pointed over to Issei's corpse, which was twitching. Akeno's eyes grew wide as a slight amount of hope welled up inside her.

_Could it be?_ She thought.

"Asia! Go see if Issei is alive! If he is, slap him, then heal him, then slap him again. Sitri-sama, help me hold up this barrier," Akeno said. The two mentioned nodded and Sona went over and added her own layer to the barrier.

"Asia, how's Issei looking?" Akeno asked. The others turned to her as she was using **『****Twilight Healing****』**to heal Issei.

"I can feel a pulse. But it's faint. It's growing stronger by the second," she updated.

Asia poured all her attention to healing Issei's wounds. His heartbeat which moments ago was weak was now back to full working capacity. She smiled as tears of joy fell down her face.

Her tears increased when she saw Issei's eyes open. Asia turned her head to Akeno and the others.

"Everyone! Issei's awa-" she didn't even finish her sentence as a burst of energy from Issei knocked her away from him.

She landed on her side and everyone turned at the sudden explosion of energy. Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, Irina, and Kiba's eyes widened when they saw him. Issei. He was different. His once brown hair was now white and his hazel brown eyes were gold in color. He stood up and was surrounded by a white and gold aura.

"Issei?" Kiba asked.

When Issei opened his mouth, it was not Issei's voice that came out. Instead, it was a multitude of intermingled voices that came together to form one.

"_You can rest now,"_ Issei said. "_I shall deal with Loki_," he continued as he walked past them.

"But Issei!" Irina yelled.

"_Don't worry. You're in safe hands_," he said as a pair of white wings made of pure energy burst from his back. They looked like a hybridization of an angel's, a devil's, and a dragon's all at once.

"Issei! Wai-!" Akeno shielded her face as Issei took off, shattering the barrier by flying through it.

Issei sped past the winds that Rias produced. He saw Loki fire a spell at Rias and increased his speed, disappearing from sight. He reappeared in between them and swiped his hand, swatting away the blast.

His sudden arrival surprised the God Loki as he was sure that Issei was dead.

"Y- You! But how!? You're supposed to be dead!" Loki said.

"_My death was greatly exaggerated_," Issei said, hovering in front of the stupefied god.

"I- Issei?" Rias asked as she began to power down from Critical Mass. He turned to her and smiled.

Rias's eyes narrowed as she saw them.

"You're-" she didn't even finish her sentence as Issei's eyes glowed and she felt herself slipping into unconsciousness.

Issei moved to catch her and held her in his arms. He disappeared from Loki's vision and reappeared by the Sitri Peerage and the ORC.

"_Look after her for me_," Issei said. Akeno and Kiba nodded as Asia immediately began to check her for wounds. Issei turned and moved, reappearing in front of Loki.

The god took a step back in the air as Issei reappeared in front of him. He quickly composed himself as he glared but this time, he had a smirk on his face.

"So, you've come back from the dead for more, Sekiryuutei?" Loki asked.

"_No, I have come to stop you. You are attempting to destroy this world and you need to be stopped,_" Issei said. He raised his hand and a white sphere appeared in front of it. Ten smaller sphere's orbited the large white one.

"_Times Ten Flash Cannon_," Issei said as a conic beam of energy fired from his palms. Loki raised his arm in a crossguard and formed a barrier. The barrier strained underneath the force of Issei's attack before shattering, forcing Loki to barely dodge the attack. The beam carved a path that stretched for miles and miles, destroying the area behind Loki.

The god turned to see a trench filled with molten rock that seemed to go on in length forever.

"_I'm sorry. I haven't been awake in a while so I'm having a bit of trouble contro-"_

"DIE!" Loki fired a barrage of spells that impacted Issei. The spells ruptured the sky in a thunderous explosion.

"Hahahaha! Now, now you're…," Loki's eyes grew wide when the smoke cleared revealing an unharmed Issei, who continued to talk.

"_...having a bit of trouble controlling my strength. I hope that it is alright with you if I limit myself to my sword,_" Issei said, putting his hand out in front of him. Ascalon appeared in Issei's hand and he swung it a few times before frowning.

"_No, this blade won't do. It won't be able to handle my full strength_," he mumbled under his breath as he put Ascalon back in its dimension. He stretched out his hand again and concentrated.

"_Oh, my beloved blade. What have they done to you?_" he lamented as he pulled on seven energy signatures. In a flash of different colored lights, seven blades appeared in front of Issei.

Xenovia's eyes widened when she felt Durandal's sheath, which was composed of six of the seven Excalibur fragments disappear from her pocket dimension.

Elsewhere, a blonde bespectacled young man, who was watching the fight alongside a white-haired man and a black-haired woman felt his blade disappear from his person. He immediately reached down to grab it only to find it gone.

"What is it Arthur?" the white-haired man said, noticing his distress.

"Vali, Excalibur Ruler is missing," he said.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat that, nya?" the woman said in a cat-like manner.

"I said Excalibur Ruler is missing, Kuroka, what didn't you get?" he said.

"I was just making it clear that the most powerful Excalibur Fragment just disappeared from your person!" she said.

"I have an inkling as to where it went," Vali said, returning his attention to the fight.

"_What do you think, Albion?_" Vali asked.

**{I advise against going there right now Vali. A presence, stronger than anything I've ever felt has made itself known}**, Albion said.

"_Ophis?"_ Vali asked.

**{No, it feels different. Older}** Albion replied. _**{It feels like the Emerald Dragon but older}**_ Albion thought as shivers ran down his spine.

He nodded and focused back on the battle.

"E- Excalibur?" Loki looked on in shock as the seven legendary blades floated around Issei.

"_Oh, don't mind me. I'm repairing my weapon_," he said.

"L- Like hell you will. Fenrir!" Loki called.

A massive ash grey wolf leapt into the sky to grab Issei. His deadly fangs ready to tear through his flesh when Issei looked down. His eyes glowed as a halo of white spheres appeared on his back. The spheres immediately reacted and moved to intercept Fenrir. The wolf was instantly barraged with an array of attacks as several of them pierced through his flesh, destroying bone and puncturing some of his organs.

The wolf landed with a thud on the ground barel breathing. He wasn't dead. Not by any means. Only some of his non-vital organs were damaged as well as his frontal and hind limbs. The wolf's chest heaved up and down as he took in massive amounts of air.

Everyone watched wide-eyed as Issei took out Fenrir in a single attack.

"W- What the Hell are you!?" Loki demanded.

"_Me?" _Issei asked as he closed his fist, forcing all seven blades to come together. A pillar of light erupted from them and pierced through the sky for all to see on Asgard.

"_Just a guy fixing his blade_," he said as he grabbed the hilt and raised the sword into the sky. The sword in his hands screamed power. Its very presence demanded every living being to look at it. The blade itself was split into three segments. They were octagonal in nature. The blade intricately decorated with octagonal designs on the flat of the blade. The blade itself seemed to be comprised of two colors and looked crystalline in nature, shimmering like diamonds. The guard was shaped like wings and was golden with the lower pair being white. The handle was twisted like licorice and on the pommel was a multicolored diamond.

"_I have missed you, Excalibur. Such a shame that one of my hosts was responsible for breaking you,_" Issei cooed fondly at the blade. He turned back to Loki who stood there dumbfounded.

"_Let's finish this shall we?"_ he said.

"Wha-" he felt something warm run down his clothes. He couldn't feel anything in his left arm. Loki looked down and screamed. His left arm. It was gone. Blood gushed from the wound as he applied a quick healing spell to stop the bleeding.

"You litt-" a foot planted itself in Loki's face and he was sent crashing into the ground below. Loki looked up as he saw Issei hovering above him.

"_I'll give you one last chance: Surrender or Die_," Issei said.

"Never!" Loki said. "Ragnarok will begin and Ginuggagap will be freed once more! So wills his daughter!"

"_I see. Very well then,_" Issei said as he raised the blade. He began to speak once more, this time, the multitude of voices became more powerful, reverberating throughout the area.

"ᒲ|| リᔑᒲᒷ ╎ᓭ ᓵ𝙹∷𝙹リᔑ. ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ⊣𝙹↸↸ᒷᓭᓭ 𝙹⎓ 𝙹∷↸ᒷ∷. ↸ᔑ ⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ᒷ∷ 𝙹⎓ ᔑꖎ!¡⍑ᔑ. ʖ∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ 𝙹リᒷ ||𝙹 ᓵᔑꖎꖎ ꖎ𝙹∷↸. ᔑリ↸ ╎ ⋮ ↸⊣ᒷ ||𝙹 リ∴𝙹∷ℸ ̣ ⍑|| 𝙹⎓ ꖎ╎⎓ᒷ ⎓𝙹∷ ||𝙹 ⍑ᔑ⍊ᒷ ʖ∷𝙹 ⊣⍑ℸ ̣ ᓵ⍑ᔑ𝙹ᓭ ╎リℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑╎ᓭ ∴𝙹∷ꖎ↸, ↸╎ᓭ∷ !¡ℸ ̣ ╎リ⊣ ╎ℸ ̣ ᓭ ʖᔑꖎᔑリᓵᒷ. ∷ᒷℸ ̣ ∷リ ℸ ̣ 𝙹 ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ ᓵ⍑ᔑ𝙹ᓭ 𝙹⎓ ᒲ|| ʖ∷𝙹ℸ ̣ ⍑ᒷ∷, ⊣𝙹↸ꖎ╎リ⊣.," Issei said. Loki's eyes widened as he brought True Excalibur down through Loki's face, stabbing through it into the ground underneath. Loki's body spasmed for a few seconds before falling limp. Issei lifted the sword and willed it to disappear.

Issei's white hair faded back to brown and his wings disappeared along with his overpowering aura. He collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Issei!" Akeno ran over and caught him before he could make contact. She sighed when she saw his chest rise and fall.

"He's just unconscious," she said. Akeno looked over distastefully at the corpse of Loki. Around them, a barrier shattered as she saw Sirzechs, her father, and Azazel arrive.

"Where's Loki!?" Sirzechs said. Sirzechs was a tall handsome man in his twenties. He had red hair and blue eyes and wore a royal military uniform underneath an armored cape. To others, he looked like a male version of Rias Gremory.

Akeno pointed over to the corpse of Loki and Azazel went over to inspect it.

"We saw everything," he said, sweeping back his black and blonde hair.

"For now Azazel, the boy needs rest," a middle-aged, gruff-looking man with black hair, matching beard and a muscular body said. He had bandages covering his torso due to an injury he had sustained that took him out of the fight. He was Baraqiel, one of the leaders of the Grigori and the father of Akeno.

"Otou-san," Akeno ran over and hugged him. Baraqiel hugged her back.

"We need to get Issei and Rias over to a medical bay, now," Azazel said. Everyone nodded and they all disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

_Issei opened his eyes to find himself floating in the abyss._

"_Ddraig? Rias? Anyone?" he called out._

_**[I'm here, partner]**__ a familiar voice called out. Flames swirled behind Issei and took the form of a massive red western dragon with green eyes. The dragon looked down at Issei and smiled._

"_Ddraig! Am I glad to see you!" Issei said._

_**[Likewise. I thought you died]**__ Ddraig said._

"_I think I did but…," Issei tried to remember what happened. All he remembered was light and a warm voice, coupled with that thing in the abyss._

"_Why can't I remember?" he said to himself._

_**[Remember what partner?]**__ Ddraig asked._

_As Issei was about to speak, a voice spoke out in a similar fashion as it had done before._

"_Now is not the time for us to meet. I'll be waiting for you in the Land of the Abyss, my little gem," the voice said before fading completely._

"_Did you hear that?" Issei asked._

_**[Hear what?]**__ Ddraig said, tilting his head._

"_That voice? Don't tell me you didn't hear it," Issei said._

_**[I'm sorry, partner. I have no clue as to what you are talking about]**__ Ddraig said._

"_That's alright. It's probably the fatigue talking," Issei said as he fell on his back._

_**[I need to talk to you about something. It's about your magical power]**__ Ddraig said._

"_What about them? My power is supposed to be less than average in that area," Issei said._

_**[That's the thing. It's not. There was some sort of block on it]**__ Ddraig said._

"_A block?" Issei sat up, looking at the Dragon Emperor._

_**[Yes, it's been there since you were a young child]**__ Ddraig told him._

"_That's weird," Issei said._

_**[It gets weirder. There's a part of your soul I can't access that was never there before. It's foreign. I've never seen or felt anything like it before. The closest thing **__**I can attribute it to is Yahweh, the God of the Bible]**__ Ddraig said._

_Issei closed his eyes in anticipation of a headache of the G-word only to find none at all._

"_Wait? God? As in God God?" Issei asked. "He's dead."_

_**[I know but nothing else to compare it to]**__ Ddraig said._

"_Take me to it," Issei said as he hopped onto Ddraig's back. The dragon nodded and took off into the depths of Issei's soul. As they flew, Issei noticed something. The area began to get lighter._

"_Where's all this light coming from?" Issei asked._

_**[It's coming from where we're going]**__ Ddraig said. _

_After a few more minutes, the two landed in front of a massive obelisk. It was gold with seven symbols on it. Five forming a pentagon around two symbols in the middle. The outer five symbols were of a flame, a water drop, a carving of wind, a mountain, and a lightning bolt. The inner two symbols were of the sun and the moon. As Issei walked over to touch it, pain shot through his head as he fell to his knees, gripping his temples._

_**[Partner! Are you alright?]**__ Ddraig asked._

"_Yeah… Looks like we're not touching this anytime soon," Issei said, looking at the massive structure. Issei suddenly felt himself fading and look down. His hands were becoming translucent to the point where he could begin to see through them._

_**[Looks like you're waking up]**__ Ddraig said._

"_Let's continue this conversation later," Issei said._

* * *

It had been a few days since the battle with Loki. Rias had woken up a few hours after the battle had ended and frantically looked for Issei. Her brother had to calm her down and took her to Issei's room where the boy slept for the next few days. Rias absentmindedly stroked his hair as she looked at his sleeping face. It looked so cute. So innocent. Her heart skipped a beat when he leaned into her soft caress.

"Awwww," a familiar voice called from the door. Rias turned to see who it was and smiled at the sight. The woman had long red hair that went down her waist and was styled with a single strand of her bangs braided, as well as the sides of her hair being pulled back and held together by a small basic clip. She had a very well developed and curvaceous figure, sporting a bust size slightly larger than her own. Her blue eyes twinkled in amusement as she stared down at her. The woman wore a white collared blouse, black jacket, plaid skirt, black thigh-high socks, and penny loafers. Sitting on her face was a pair of round glasses that enhanced her already entrancing blue eyes.

"Onee-sama," Rias said.

"Hello, Ria-chan," she said. She pulled out a chair from the desk and set it next to her sister before sitting down.

Rias greeted her in return. This woman was her older sister, Annalise Belial neé Gremory. She was the former heiress and middle child of the Gremory Clan before she married Alfred Belial, the cousin of Diehauser Belial and the older brother of Cleria Belial. She, like their older brother, fought in the Underworld Civil War and was given the moniker, The Oracle. Unlike her brother and her, she did not inherit the Power of Destruction from their mother. Rather, she inherited the Gremory clan power. The Power of Sight. It allowed her to predict the future with deadly accuracy though it is focused on the moves her opponents will make in combat. Her eyes also allow her to analyze and deconstruct magic as well as see magical energy. Rias often complained that her sister had a cheating power as learning all forms of non-hereditary magic came easier to her than it did to Rias or even Sirzechs.

"How is he?" Annalise asked.

"He's still sleeping," Rias said, softly stroking his bangs.

Annalise spotted a book on the dresser.

"_The Tale of the Emerald Dragon _huh? You haven't read that book since you were a kid. Remember, you always ran around the house stating that you would be the one to prove that the Emerald Dragon was real," Annalise teased.

"Alfred-nii-sama is a bad influence on you and second of all, I forgot about that dream. You know, the whole Riser thing," Rias said, looking blankly at her sister.

"You know once everything settles down, you could go and pursue it. I tried doing it myself when I was younger before Alfred and I had Mira. I'll leave you my findings, if you want that is," Annalise said.

"Really? That would be great!? This would be one of the greatest discoveries in the history of the world!" Rias said.

A groan alerted them as they saw Issei begin to sit up in his bed. A sharp pain shot through Issei's side, causing him to double over in pain.

"Issei! Take it easy!" Rias said, immediately going to his side.

"Wha-? Rias? Anna-nee? Where are we? Where's Loki?" Issei asked.

Rias raised an eyebrow.

"You don't remember?" she asked.

"Remember what? All I remember is Fenrir sucker-punching me and then nothing," he said.

"Issei, you killed Loki," Rias said.

"I did?" he tilted his head in confusion. Surely he would remember something as big as killing a God. No Longinus User had done it until him apparently.

"You don't remember anything? Anything at all?" Annalise asked.

Issei shook his head.

"Well, let me call Azazel to check you over. After that, it's all up to you whether or not you want to head home," Annalise said. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do?" Annalise said. She stood up and left the room, leaving Issei and Rias alone with red faces.

The two sat in awkward silence as a heavy air permeated the room.

"So, Ri-" Issei was cut off as Rias hugged him, causing them to both fall onto the bed.

"Rias…," Issei said as he felt his shirt get wet. He immediately moved stroke her hair. "Hey, it's okay. I'm okay," he cooed into her ear. She gripped him tighter.

Issei sighed as he wrapped his arms around Rias to comfort her. A knock on the door alerted them and Issei told them to come in.

"Ah, Issei- Oh, am I interrupting something?" Azazel asked as he looked up from his clipboard.

"No!" Issei said. "Rias, Sensei is here to check on me," Issei said. Rias pulled away and sat down on her chair.

Azazel walked over and ran his hand over Issei, creating a yellow magic circle. After a few minutes, Azazel closed his palm, causing the circle to dissipate.

"You seem fine now. Seems like the Phoenix Tears healed you up," Azazel said. He put the clipboard down and closed the door before sitting down on a chair.

"What do you remember about the fight?" Azazel asked.

"All I remember is fighting Loki and being sucker-punched by Fenrir," Issei said.

"You don't remember anything else?" he asked.

"No," Issei said.

Azazel narrowed his eyes before nodding.

"Well, that should be it. If you want, I can teleport you home," Azazel said.

"Yeah," Issei said.

"I'll be back with your stuff. Just wait here," Azazel said as he left the room.

"Rias," Issei said as he grabbed her hand. She looked at him.

"Let's go home," Issei said.

Rias smiled and nodded.

* * *

**So that's the second chapter. So this story will diverge a bit from canon. One Rias and Sirzechs have a sister who's married to a member of the Belial family. There are also new characters! Yay, OCs. Another thing is that everything that happens in canon after this will be different. There will be a new group that will make itself known. New gods. New characters! Wooooo! Are you all as excited as I am? Anyway, remember. Review! Please! Review! Also, fav and follow if you likey! And remember to have a great day/night or not, the choice is yours!~**


	3. Cousins

**So, here's the new chapter guys! The first batch of OC's will be introduced here alongside... Diodora... I hate the guy. I'm glad you guys really like this story. I'm already seeing a few follows and favs which more me is a lot. I don't have really high expectations. It helps when I fail an exam which never happens! 4.0 student right here! Anyway, let's get started with the chapter.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

**[Ddraig talking]**

_**[Ddraig thinking]**_

**{Albion talking}**

_**{Albion thinking}**_

_Mental Communication_

"Regular Dialogue"

**Attacks/Spells**

* * *

"Okay, so that old coot put me on forced leave to make me come here of all places," a woman said as she walked down the street. The woman had long violet hair that was styled in a ponytail and an almost hime like fashion. Her bangs partially covered her forehead and framed her face reaching down to her shoulders. She wore a high collar black jacket with black pants and black shoes. Her eyes were wine red and scanned the area with utter boredom.

"Come on, Zoe, you haven't seen your cousin in a while and besides the last time Fer and I saw him, he just started… high school right? It's called high school," a woman next to her said. She had distinct crimson hair that was tied in a ponytail that reached down to just above her knees. Her piercing violet eyes drew in the attention of all the passersby like a black hole draws in everything around it. She wore a black jacket and black track pants with green accents.

"I specifically remember that the last time I brought you two to visit, Issei became an even worse pervert," Zoe said, looking at her two companions dryly.

"Well, who can blame him? The kid has taste," the man who was standing next to the redhead. He had messy blonde hair that faded down to brown as it descended. His eyes were similar to the red-headed woman next to him and his face was similar to hers. If one were to look, they would be able to easily tell that they were related, possibly even siblings. The man wore a black high collar jacket much like Zoe and wore black pants and black shoes.

"It was all Fer's fault, Zoe! I had nothing to do with this!" the woman said.

"You're not completely blameless, Sara! Wasn't it you who bought him a… what are they called again? Eroge? Yeah, an eroge!" Fer said, pointing at Sara.

"Shut up you two. It was both your faults. You're twins so you have to share the blame," Zoe simply stated, her red eyes freezing them in place.

The twins pouted at her before they continued.

"I wonder what he's like now?" Zoe said offhandedly.

"Zoe, it's been a year, not a decade," Sara told her.

"I barely see the kid so forgive me for wondering," Zoe replied.

"Either way, we're going to find out soon right?" Fer said.

Zoe sighed. She had an awkward relationship with her cousin. It wasn't that they hated each other. It was the opposite. Her cousin looked up to her and Zoe loved him like her own brother but she didn't know how to show it. And when she did, it came in the form of forehead pokes and awkward comments.

Shoving those thoughts away, Zoe turned the corner and kept walking with Fer and Sara walking behind her.

* * *

Issei sat on his desk furiously sketching on a piece of paper. He had drawn the same thing at least fifty times from what he counted.

**[Partner, obsessing over this isn't healthy for you. You should tell someone]** Ddraig said.

"_What do I tell them? Hey, I have the Washington Monument inside my soul please help?_" Issei said sarcastically.

**[Not like that obviously but at least let someone know]** Ddraig told him. Issei stared down at the paper. An obelisk. The same one from inside his soul. The monument looked aged and possessed the seven faded symbols that he saw. A knock on his door alerted him and Ddraig. Issei turned to see a girl, six years his junior standing there at the doorway. She had brown hair reaching down to her back and hazel brown eyes much like his. She wore a white shirt and a red skirt and looked at him.

"Onii-chan, Kaa-chan said that Onee-chan is coming to visit," she said.

Issei grimaced. His cousin was coming? Great. Just great.

"That's wonderful! Hitomi, go tell Kaa-chan that I'll be ready in a few minutes. Just finishing up some things," Issei said.

She nodded and ran off, presumably to tell their mother. Rias walked in with a confused look on her face. She looked at Issei who had his head on his desk muttering something about awkward cousins.

"Issei, what was that all about?" she asked, sitting down on his bed.

"My cousin is coming to visit," Issei said.

"Who, Kirisaki-san?" Rias asked. It was a shock for her to find out that Issei was related to the kendo girl even though she beats him daily at school for peeping or at least now, being in the same vicinity as the other members of the Perverted Trio whenever they peeped.

"No, my other cousin from my mom's side. Murayama is from my dad's side," Issei said. Rias looked at him intrigued. He had another cousin? That was new to her.

"Are you on bad terms with this other cousin of yours?" Rias asked tentatively. Was this the first time that she was going to have to deal with such a family member? Yes, after all, Issei is her first boyfriend.

"No, it's the opposite. We're on really good terms. I look up to her. She's an orphan but she's already the deputy headmistress of her university," Issei said. "And she's only twenty."

Rias let out a whistle. She was impressed. Twenty and already the deputy headmistress? She doubted that she could pull that off without using magic to manipulate the President of the University.

"So, when is she getting here?" she asked.

"I don'-"

The doorbell rang causing Issei to groan.

"Right now," Issei said.

"Well, let's not be rude Issei. Come on!" Rias said, grabbing his arm. She was excited to meet another one of Issei's family members. So far, she had only met his parents and his little sister and his cousin but to meet another cousin, this was her shot to cement herself further into their good graces.

Issei and Rias walked down the stairs to see Issei's mother, Miki, standing at the door. She had long waist-length black hair. Her eyes were a piercing blue-green that still made Rias and the other girls wet themselves whenever they were trained on them. While Issei and Hitomi looked more like their father, Issei had Miki's face and her grin. Her very intimidating and disturbing grin.

"Zoe! Come in!" she said.

"Auntie," Zoe said, she craned her neck to see Issei and a… girl?"

"Hey Zo-nee," Issei greeted weakly. Zoe instantly marched over to Issei and looked him over. She turned her eyes on Rias and she instantly felt the entire weight of the universe dropped on her shoulders.

Rias's eyes widened as she began to slightly tremble. This girl was letting out such immense pressure but as quickly as it came, it faded. The girl's eyes narrowed before her gaze softened and she held her hand out.

"My name is Kagami Zoe. Pleased to meet you," she said.

"Y-yeah. My name is Rias Gremory. It's an honor to meet another one of Issei's family members," Rias said, shaking her hand.

"Hey, kid!"

Issei groaned. Fer walked next to Issei and wrapped his arm around Issei's neck and ruffled his hair.

"Fer! Let me go!" Issei complained as he broke out.

"I gotta say Issei, we didn't think you had it in you," Sara said, analyzing Rias.

"Wow, you guys have so much confidence in me," Issei said, crossing his arms.

"Well, to be fair, you were a pervert and you even thought Irina was a boy," Zoe told him.

"Not my brightest moment cuz," Issei said.

"Definitely," she agreed.

"You three must be starving. Come. Let's go to the dining room to get you all something to eat," Miki said.

The five followed Issei's mother into the dining hall. Asia poked her head out from the kitchen and saw Issei, Rias, and three strangers that she had never seen before.

"Oh, Zoe, this is Asia. We adopted her," Miki said. Zoe's eyes traveled over to the blonde nun and she squeaked in fear. Miki smiled a little and patted Asia's head, calming her down.

"I see you still have the patented Kagami family stare," Miki said completely amused by the situation.

"It helps when dealing with students," Zoe said. "How about you Auntie? I hope that maternity hasn't dulled your stare either. From what I've heard from Uncle Creoz and Aunt Illia, your stare was supposed to be worse than Dad's."

"Motherhood has only sharpened that look, Zoe," Issei said.

"Issei is right," Miki said, looking at her son, who shrank in his chair. "And besides, my brother's stare had nothing on mine."

Rias watched the back and forth, completely left out of the conversation. Issei never talked about his mother's side of the family and neither did his parents. She later found out from Issei that his maternal uncle and his wife had died and the only ones left were their daughters, Issei's cousins but one of them vanished.

"Does Issei have the look?" Rias asked.

"Unfortunately he does," Rias turned to see Issei's father walking in. The man had spiky brown hair like Issei. His eyes were a faded brownish-red and he had slight stubble. He gave them all a fanged grin before walking over and ruffling Zoe's hair. Zoe glared and swatted his arm away.

"Heh, you have your father's glare but my wife's glare is worse," Gorou chuckled.

"Issei, show me," Rias said. Issei sighed and looked at her. His eyes darkened considerably and she felt the temperature in the room drop. Her entire body became frozen to her chair as every cell in her body screamed at her to run away from this man. Issei, seeing the effect he had, let up his look and Rias felt herself able to move once more.

"Hmph, you have a long way to go still but well done," Miki said as she smiled proudly at Issei.

"Issei, you need to use that," Rias said. "At the next dodgeball game we have with the student council," Rias pressed.

Issei leaned back and looked down to see Rias's massive breasts pressed upon his chest. A small trail of blood ran down his nose as he conceded to her wishes. Dodgeball was their code for Rating Game and the Young Devil Banquet was coming up.

"I see you're still a pervert," Sara quipped.

"Gee, I wonder whose fault was that," Issei said, looking at her dryly.

"Hey, you had good taste though," Fer said.

"Please don't encourage him," Zoe said, smacking the back of Fer's head.

"How long are you staying?" Issei asked, pulling himself out of Rias's grasp. He grabbed a cookie and began to eat it.

"Hmmm, a few months. The Headmaster forced me to go on vacation," Zoe said.

"You could use it. You look older than you did a year ago," Issei commented. A heavy pressure fell upon the room but none felt it more than Issei. He sat ramrod straight in his chair as he saw Zoe's eyes glow ominously.

"What did you say?" she said, slowly standing and marching over to her cousin. She grabbed his head with one hand and brought it close to her face. Issei was pissing himself on the inside. He just called her the O word.

"It was nothing Zee I swear!" Issei squeaked.

"Good boy," she said, letting go of his head and releasing the pressure.

"Issei, you're cousin is terrifying," Rias said, shaking in fear.

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know," Issei replied.

The doorbell rang, catching all of their attentions.

"I'll get it," Miki said as she walked over to the door.

"Are you guys having visitors?" Zoe asked. Sara and Fer had moved next to Issei to be as far away from Zoe as possible.

"No," Issei said.

A few seconds later, Miki walked into the dining room with Annalise who was accompanied by Akeno, Koneko, and a man with white hair and silver eyes. He wore a black suit and had a sly smile on his face. Rias groaned when she saw the man.

"Hello, Ria-tan!" he said.

"Alfred-nii-sama," Rias said.

"Aw, come on Rias. We live in this town too!~" Annalise said, pinching her cheeks. Annalise's eyes turned and saw three new faces that she had never seen before.

"Who are they?" she asked.

"That terrifying girl right there is Issei's cousin Zoe and the ones next to us are family friends named Fer and Sara," Rias informed her older sister.

"Nice to meet you. I am Annalise Brackenhurst," she said, curtsying.

"Zoe. Zoe Kagami," Zoe returned, bowing in front of her.

"So tell me, what do you think of your cousin having a girlfriend?" Annalise said, a mischievous twinkle entering her blue eyes.

"That depends. Got any stories for me?" Zoe said, the same twinkle entering her own.

Fer and Sara exchanged glances with Alfred, who seemed surprised that someone understood his pain.

"I think the Headmaster's rubbed off on Zoe," Sara said.

"Yeah," Fer agreed with his twin.

"You two seem to be well acquainted with her," Alfred said.

"Unfortunately, we are more than well acquainted with this side of her," Sara said.

Meanwhile, Issei and Rias just sat there watching as their respective relatives joined forces to become the most annoying force in their entire lives. Akeno, Koneko, and Asia couldn't help but feel pity for the two.

* * *

Issei sat on the park bench, attempting to find the voice he had heard in his head. He closed his eyes tightly in an attempt to scour the deepest reaches of his mind and soul.

**[Partner, you're going to give yourself an aneurysm trying to do that]** Ddraig told him.

"_Yeah, but it's bothering me_," Issei said as he stood in front of the obelisk within his soulscape.

**[I wish I could help but I've never seen anything like this before]** Ddraig said, analyzing the obelisk.

"_Maybe someone higher up like Azazel or Sirzechs knows_," Issei asked.

**[I'd place my bets on the Fallen Angel knowing]** Ddraig said.

"_I'll contact them later right now, I'll be late for school,_" Issei said.

Issei got off the park bench and began his short walk to the school. Summer passed by way too quickly and now the trimester started. As he entered the campus grounds deep in thought, he felt someone run up next to him

"Hey Issei!" he looked and saw the familiar shaved head of Matsuda. "How was your summer with the ORC?"

"Pretty eventful," he said. "Oh, by the way, my cousin's here."

Matsuda blanched. It was commonly known all throughout Kuoh that Zoe Kagami was a beauty but no man dared to go near her. Her mere presence instilled terror in the hearts of both men and women alike.

"Is that Motohama isn't here? He's engaging Code Zeta," Motohama whispered.

"Yeah, wish he could have told us," Issei complained.

"How long will she be here?"

"A few months. The headmaster of her university put her on forced leave because she works too much apparently," Issei said.

"Is the redhead here too?" Matsuda asked, a crimson tint making its way to his face. Issei raised an eyebrow. Despite being a lolicon, Matsuda had a major crush on Sara.

"Sara? Yeah, she's here," Issei replied. "Don't tell me you're going to try and peep on her. Remember last time."

Matsuda grimaced. Her twin brother Fer had beaten the crap out of him alongside Issei's cousin.

"Let's just go to class," Issei said.

"Yeah," Matsuda said, following after.

* * *

The class started like any other day. Except for the fact that Irina had enrolled herself into Kuoh and ended up in Issei's class. Rossweisse was teaching about the importance of taxes as she was the civics teacher. As she explained away on the board, Issei began to doze off. His eyes felt heavy as they began to close but caught himself before they did. He found himself in an unfamiliar location. Issei looked around and his eyes widened. A man was fighting a massive black dragon in front of him. The Dragon's wings spread wide, covering the very night sky. Violet lines of energy ran across its body and its head had a crown of seven horns. A ridge of spikes ran down its neck and to its tail while its fore and hindlegs possessed razor-sharp talons. Issei moved to summon the Boosted Gear but found that he couldn't. The dragon inhaled and let loose a torrent of dark fire at the man in front of him.

"ISSEI!"

Issei's eyes snapped open and saw Rossweisse glaring at him.

"Issei, please explain income tax," she said harshly.

"Ummm, income tax is a certain percentage of money that the government subtracts from your salary," Issei guessed.

"Good, but next time, don't fall asleep," Rossweisse said, turning back to the board and continuing her lecture. Issei sighed. Rossweisse had been the most recent addition to Rias's peerage, becoming her rook after Odin fired her from her position as his handmaiden. After that, Rossweisse had become the civics teacher here at Kuoh though if Issei had to be more honest, she should have just become a history teacher. Turning his gaze away from the board, Issei looked down at his notebook and began to furiously scribble. This time, he drew the dragon. The longer Issei looked at it, the more apprehensive he became. It was a sense of deja vu. He had seen it before but couldn't figure out where he had seen it.

"_Maybe I should ask Rossweisse-sensei_," Issei told Ddraig.

**[Hmmm, she did work for Odin. Maybe the Old God let loose bits of information when he was drunk on his ass]** Ddraig said.

"_Hehe, maybe_,_ Rias can ask her something too. She has been busy and obsessive lately about finding something called the Emerald Dragon_," Issei mused.

**[...] ** Ddraig went silent.

"_What? Are you scared of it or something? It's not like this Dragon can beat you anyway_," Issei said.

**[Partner. There are very few beings who can defeat Albion and me in our primes. One of them is a Dragon God of Infinity and the other is the Dragon God of Dreams. The other is a being known as the Emerald Dragon. No one knows where it came from only that when it appeared, people died. Gods died. Nothing could beat it, not even the Infinite and the Dream]** Ddraig said, remembering the slaughter that happened as a result of its appearance.

"_How is everyone still here then?_" Issei asked.

**[The Sapphire Dragon came and calmed it down. After that, it just disappeared to who knows where]** Ddraig said.

Issei went silent after that. The two talked for a bit more and then the bell rang to signal lunch. Issei took out a bento that his mother had made for him in the morning and began to eat, not really listening to Matsuda's rants about how flat is justice and nodding along to his words. He was still troubled by what was currently inside his soul, sticking out like a tumor in an MRI scan.

"Issei," he looked up and saw Kiba walking up to him. The various females of the class had already begun to look in their direction and talked in hushed whispers.

"What is it?" Issei said.

"Buchou is asking for us," he said.

Issei turned to Matsuda with an apologetic gaze. "Sorry man, my mistress calls," Issei said.

"Nah go ahead. Be glad Motohama isn't here," Matsuda said, smiling.

"Thanks, man. Okay, pretty boy, let's go," Issei said.

Kiba and Issei walked down the halls of the academy and headed to the old school building. Upon entering, Issei saw everyone sitting on the couch.

"Issei," Rias said, noticing his and Kiba's arrival.

"I called you here because of two things. One. Irina here has something to say," Rias said, gesturing to the girl. Irina stood and smiled. Out of her back popped out two white feathery wings. On top of her head was a golden halo. She raised her right hand and an A stamp appeared on it.

"From here on out, I shall be Heaven's Representative here in Kuoh. As Michael-sama's Ace, I shall make sure to represent Heaven honorably. Please take care of me," Irina said.

"Hey Irina," she turned to Issei, who looked at her with a sly smirk.

"Yes, Ise-kun," she said, her heart rate increased slightly.

"Zoe's here," he said.

Those words caused Irina's heart rate to frantically increase not out of infatuation but out of fear.

"W- What?" Irina asked.

"Zoe is here," Issei said.

Irina's eyes widened significantly and she made a break for the door. Issei sighed and tackled her before she could get out.

"LET ME GOOOOO YOU ASSHOLE!" Irina wailed as she struggled to reach the doorknob.

"NOOO! IF I HAVE TO SUFFER, YOU HAVE TO SUFFER WITH ME!" Issei yelled.

"BUT SHE'S REALLY SCARY!" Irina screamed with tears streaming down her face.

Rias looked at the two dryly. Akeno merely giggled while everyone else looked on in amusement. A knock on the door alerted everyone and Rias called for them to come in. Rossweisse walked inside and saw Issei holding down Irina.

"Am I interrupting something?" she asked.

"No, Issei's just keeping Irina from leaving," Rias said. "This brings me to my second announcement," she continued. "I know that you all know that I made Rossweisse my rook but a proper introduction is in order. Everyone, this is Rossweisse, ex-Valkyrie, and Rook of Gremory Peerage. Please make her comfortable," Rias said.

* * *

The bell alerted them to the end of lunch and Rias dismissed them. The day went by normally as Issei drowned out the teacher's lessons with more contemplation of the obelisk. He made a note to show Rossweisse the drawing when he got home. School ended and Issei went out with Asia to go buy some supplies. With Irina's arrival in Kuoh and her moving into his house which she tried to refuse, they had decided to throw a welcoming party. The Student Council along with Azazel and the other leaders were invited of course but most declined due to their busy schedules. The only ones who confirmed that they were showing were Azazel and Sirzechs alongside Lord and Lady Gremory.

After buying some supplies, Issei and Asia walked home and were happily chatting when Asia tripped. She closed her eyes and prepared to eat dirt until she was caught only it wasn't Issei. Her green eyes traveled to see a handsome boy with bluish-green hair. His eyes were closed and he had a warm smile on his face.

Issei growled. It was Diodora Astaroth.

**[Don't do anything rash Partner]** Ddraig said.

"_Yeah, I know_," Issei said.

"It's so nice to see you again Asia-san. I never got to thank you for all those months ago back at the gathering," Diodora said, his voice soft and sweet. Asia looked at him in a confused manner.

"Ummm, I'm afraid I have no clue as to what you are saying Devil-san," Asia said, pulling away from Diodora.

"Asia, my dear, I was the Devil you healed back then," he said, unbuttoning his shirt and revealing a scar on his chest. Asia gasped, her hands flying to her mouth in shock.

Issei narrowed his eyes when he saw him get down on one knee.

"Asia, I am in love with you. Will you become my wife?" Diodora asked.

Asia looked at him, her eyes wide in shock. Not knowing how to reject him, Asia looked to Issei who simply shrugged and nodded his head.

"I'm sorry, Devil-san but I can't. I'm happy where I am," she answered, trying to let him down as easily as she possibly could.

"I see," Diodora said. "Very well then but I shall not give up! I shall show you my true feelings and sway you to my side," Diodora said, leaving.

* * *

Issei sat on the couch as Irina went on talking of how she used to hunt devils and now with the alliance, she was going to work her hardest to make everything better for both sides. He smiled but couldn't stop thinking about what just happened. They had told Rias of what had transpired at the shopping district and she said to leave it alone.

As the party went on, Azazel showed them a documentary of Issei's fight with Vali and his remarks of sucking and poking Rias's breasts. He never felt so embarrassed before in his entire life. He loved oppai yes but he did not love his new nickname. Breast Dragon Emperor. Oppai Dragon. Issei screamed internally. How the hell was he supposed to become a badass harem king with such demeaning titles!?

The party eventually calmed down a little and Issei went up to Azazel with a piece of paper in one hand.

"Hey, sensei. I have something to ask you," Issei said.

Azazel set his alcohol down and looked at Issei.

"Yeah, what is it?" Azazel said.

Issei handed him a piece of paper with the sketch of the obelisk.

"Hmmm, I don't know what I'm looking at," Azazel said.

"Have you seen this before by any chance?" Issei asked.

"Yes, I have," Azazel said.

"Really, where?" Issei pressed, eager for a revelation as to what it was.

"In Washington DC," Azazel answered, handing him back the paper.

"Come on be serious," Issei said.

"Sorry kid, can't say that I have," Azazel said.

"Oh, thanks anyway," Issei said gratefully, pocketing the paper.

"Hmmm, why are you asking?" Azazel asked him.

"I've seen this before. It's in my soulscape," he confessed.

"Hmmm, a monument inside your soul. Perhaps one of the previous wielders?" Azazel offered.

"Maybe," Issei said.

"ISSEI!" the door burst open, revealing Zoe.

"Z- Zee?" Issei asked.

"Oh, it's the pervert," Zoe said, staring at Azazel with the Kagami family glare. Azazel gulped and began to inch away from Issei.

"What is it?" Issei asked.

"Do you have food?" she asked.

"Zoe, we're having a party. You're welcome to join," Issei offered.

"Hmmm, I think I will. What's this party for anyway?" Zoe asked.

"Irina is moving in with us to finish her schooling," Issei answered. Zoe looked out among the various ORC members and saw Irina's familiar mop of chestnut hair.

"I see," Zoe said, staring intensely at Irina. The poor girl seemed to have noticed because she turned several shades paler before hiding behind Xenovia.

"Stop staring her, Zo," Issei said, elbowing her ribs.

"Sorry, force of habit," Zoe said.

"Where are Fer and Sara?" Issei asked.

"The two went out to explore the town," Zoe answered.

"Hey, Zoe?"

"Yeah?"

"You know a lot of history right? And you can identify structures and such?"

"Yes? Why?"

Issei pulled out the paper and showed it to her. Zoe's eyes widened for a split second before returning to normal but Issei had seen it.

"So you have seen it?" Issei said.

Zoe cursed before looking at him.

"Not the Obelisk per se… but the Symbols on them," Zoe told him.

"What do the symbols mean?" Issei asked.

"Look I'm going to tell you right now to stop right here and to never pursue this," Zoe said. "It's for your own good."

Issei and Ddraig internally snorted. What could possibly be so dangerous about these symbols that she warned him to stay away?

"Umm, why?" Issei asked.

"It's dangerous, just stay away from this. Many people died trying to find out what these symbols meant," Zoe said, remembering all the students and professors that died studying them.

"Died?" Issei asked, a bit skeptical.

"There are cults that revolve around these symbols. Some of these cults are very dangerous and you don't want to piss them off so I suggest not pursuing this," Zoe said. Issei looked down. These symbols were associated with cults?

"Where did you see these anyway?" Zoe asked, looking the papers over. These symbols were very well drawn like he was looking directly at them.

"Umm, I saw them in a book in the school library," he lied.

Zoe looked at him with a raised eyebrow and shrugged.

"Well, remember what I said," Zoe said, walking off.

"Yea, yeah, no Indiana Jonesing this," Issei said.

"Yeah, and don't do it or I'll tell Auntie when she and uncle get home from Hitomi's doctor appointment," she called.

Issei sat on the stool deep in thought.

**[So, partner, are you going to pursue them?]** Ddraig asked.

"_Yeah, of course. If cults sprung up around these symbols then that means that they mean something right?_" Issei said. "_If there are cults then that means there might be someone who knows about the Land of the Abyss so I can go there_," he continued.

**[Hm, what of the Gremory Girl and her peerage?]** Ddraig said.

"_Buchou and the others can come with us. It'll be a club activity,_" Issei said.

* * *

Zoe walked up to the roof of the house cursing the fact that Issie's parents had practically had this entire house remodeled into a mansion. When she arrived on the roof, Zoe looked out at her surroundings and sighed. Why the hell did Magnus send them here anyway? All that old bastard said that one of his contacts here reported something unusual.

A buzzing sound was heard from her pocket. Zoe pulled out a small ball and her hand glowed violet, causing the ball to begin to float. The ball transformed and several concentric rings that rotated lazily containing five floating orbs in the middle.

"Report," she said.

⟔Well, it's a whole load of nothing on my end, Zoe. I've been to where the reported energy surge was and found nothing⟓ Fer said.

"Hmm, move onto the next quadrant," Zoe said. "How about you Sara? How are things holding up?"

『Not much other than what Fer said. I don't get it, even we felt that. How could something so powerful just disappear instantly and now we can't even find it』Sara said.

"Keep looking, I'll meet up with you guys tomorrow," Zoe said.

『⟔Right!⟓』the twins responded. The call ended and the massive sphere contracted back into a small ball. Pocketing it, Zoe rubbed her temples.

"Damnit, Magnus! Are you sending us on a fucking goose-chase or something?" Zoe asked.

_If this keeps up, I'll be forced to ask the Supernatural for help and that is something I do not want to do unless I really need to_, Zoe thought. Sighing, Zoe walked back inside to the House, already planning her next set of actions inside her head.

* * *

**So that's it for the chapter. What did you think? What are Zoe's plans and why is she here? In fact, who is Zoe!? Find out next time on Shard Chronicles. Anyway, review. Review! I want to know how I'm doing or thoughts you guys have on the story. Also, follow and fav if you enjoyed. And remember, have a great day/night or not, the choice is yours!**


	4. Illumination

**Alright so, here's the new chapter for Shard Chronicles. It's pretty long like all the upcoming ones. Anyway, I want to say something. Asia will not be paired with Issei. I just can't see her as a pairing member for him in this fic. So, she'll take the role of family to Issei. The pairing here is uncertain on whether or not I want it to be a harem or a single pairing with just Rias. Anyway, I'll have my answer in a couple of chapters when I see where the story goes. The only confirmed pairing with Issei is Rias so there's that.**

**I don't own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

**[Ddraig talking]**

_**[Ddraig thinking]**_

**{Albion talking}**

_**{Albion thinking}**_

_Mental Communication_

"Regular Dialogue"

**Attacks/Spells**

* * *

"_For the Church!" _

_The screams of various people filled the skies as flames blazed across the town. Issei stood horrified at the scene before him. Men and women dressed in white and violet robes marched across the town with soldiers dressed in medieval knight armor. _

_Issei looked in the sky and saw massive airships above the town with an odd design on them._

"_NOOO!" Issei turned and saw a woman being stripped down to her undergarments and tied to a post._

"_I'm a follower! You have to believe me! I'm a follower of the Church!" she begged as they raised the post. Next to her, others were in a similar situation. Some were begging for their lives and pleaded with the priests and soldiers, professing their faith to the church. Others were cursing the Church and yelling obscenities at the clergy. The rest prayed for someone to save them._

"_Let me go!" Issei turned and saw a young man being dragged to the posts like all the others. He had messy red hair that fell down all over his face. His eyes were red as rubies and he had the physique of someone who regularly worked inside a smithy as well as blacksmith's clothing._

"_Hear me heathens! This man right here is the reason that your disgusting town is being destroyed. You are all enemies of the Church. Worshipping another deity other than the Great One-" the priest was interrupted by one of the people tied to the post._

"_Eltariel can go to Netherium and suck Arkados's dick!" the man said. The priest's eye twitched as a ball of fire manifested in his hand. _

"_I'm sorry my child. I had no idea that you had fallen so far. May the flames of the Great One purify your soul and grant you repose," he prayed as he set the post on fire. The man screamed as the flames ate away at his flesh. His eyes melted from the intense heat of the flames. After a few minutes, he stopped and all that was left was a burning corpse._

"_Now my son. Do you know what sin you have committed?" the priest said, kneeling before the downed man._

_The man shook his head. The priest's calm facade left as he grabbed something around the man's neck and ripped it off. _

"_THIS! THIS IS NOT ALLOWED! YOU HAVE SWORN FAITH TO ANOTHER GOD!" the priest roared, spittle flying into the man's face as he held up a neck. It had a cross engraving where the lines were interwoven into each other. Other members of the village gasped as they recognized the symbol._

_The symbol of Fantasy's Rhapsody. _

"_I am free to believe who I believe in. We're not even in Aurba!" the man retorted._

"_It matters not. All who believe in false gods are deemed heretics and are sentenced to death," the priest sent him one last glare before looking at the soldiers. "Hoist him up like the others."_

"_Yes your holiness," the priests said as they grabbed the struggling blacksmith and tied him to a post. They lifted the post and made it stand._

"_This is what happens to heathens. You must be purified by fire to make yourselves presentable to the Great One," he said as he summoned flames. His action was mirrored by the other priests around him._

"_May she have mercy on your soul!"_

_The priests let loose a torrent of fire, incinerating those tied to the posts._

"_Brother!" _

_The priests, soldiers, and Issei turned to see a boy about the age of Hitomi, Issei's younger sister._

"_A straggler. Retrieve him. He shall burn alongside the rest of these heathens," the priest said._

_The soldiers all converged on the boy but the boy didn't move. As the soldier reached out to grab him, he screamed. The boy's eyes were glowing white and his hair turned silver with blonde streaks. Massive wings of white energy appeared on his back as the world around him shook. Pillars of lightning crashed into the surroundings, setting the forest ablaze._

"_RAZ!" Issei turned and saw nine other children behind him. Two of them looked familiar. Almost as if-_

"ISSEI!"

Issei shot to his feet and looked around. Rias put her hands on her hips and sighed.

"Come on. Everyone else is waiting for you. We're going to the Underworld," she said. "What's wrong with you? You've been falling asleep lately. Are you sure that you're getting the right amount of rest?" Rias asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Issei said as he stood to his feet. "Just tired. The latest exam took a lot out of me."

"Well, you better take this," Rias said, pulling something out from underneath her desk and tossed it to Issei.

"Monster?" Issei asked as he inspected the familiar black bottle with three claw marks.

"Take it. Zoe gave it to me before she went out to go do some errands," Rias said, smiling. She really liked Issei's cousin and her friends. They were down to earth and made her feel like a part of the family.

"Ugh, I got to tell Zoe not to give you this. Remember the last time you had too much sugar Rias," Issei said, chugging the can.

Rias's cheeks puffed in anger and embarrassment.

"T- That was my first time taking an energy drink! And besides, I've never needed one before growing up!" she said indignantly.

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that," Issei said, laughing a little. "OW!" Issei yelped as Rias grabbed his ear.

"Let's go," the redhead said as she dragged Issei out the room by his ear.

* * *

Akeno and the others all waited at the entrance of the ORC for Rias and Issei. Today was the day that they were going up against Diodora Astaroth. Earlier that week, he had been nothing but a nuisance to Rias and her peerage. He had been constantly coming over, sending Asia gifts (Issei still had no idea how he got his address), and finally, he came over and asked for a trade offering two of his Bishops for Asia. Rias, much to her credit, refused to hand over Asia to Diodora. Diodora went on to insult Issei only to be slapped by Asia herself.

Weirder still, on the way back from one of his clients, Vali and Koneko's sister, Kuroka, were waiting for him and warned him about Diodora. Issei found it strange that Vali would go out of his way to warn him about some scrawny jailbait but heeded his advice no less and informed Rias of what happened. All these things ran through Issei's mind as he and Rias walked out.

"Had a quickie in there Buchou?" Akeno asked much to the chagrin of the other girls.

Rias's face became redder than her hair.

"W- What!? How does your mind manage to come up with such obscene and lewd thoughts Akeno!?" Rias asked.

"Ara, ara, don't get your panties in a twist. You were in there for a while," Akeno said, raising her hands in defense.

"Well, it took me a while to wake this fool up from his nap," Rias said, sending Issei a quick glance.

Issei whistled and avoided his master's glare.

"A- Anyway," Kiba interjected. "Aren't we going to be late?"

"Oh right," Rias said as she formed a massive magic circle underneath them and teleported them to the Underworld.

The only ones left were Rossweisse, who Rias decided should stay behind and observed the Games, Irina, who wasn't a part of Rias's peerage, and Azazel. Azazel turned to the two with a serious look in his eyes.

"I want you two to follow them," Azazel said.

"Eh? Why Azazel-sama?" Irina asked.

"Something's going to happen and you'll be needed there to assist them," Azazel said.

"You're going to have a bit more clear on that Azazel-dono," Rossweisse said.

"We fear that something will happen during the Rating Game and that something involves Rias and her peerage. Just follow them. If we're wrong then we're wrong," Azazel said, walking back to the school.

"And if you're right?" Rossweisse said, looking at his retreating figure.

"Just pray we're wrong," Azazel said. Rossweisse and Irina looked at each other and shrugged. Forming their respective transportation circles, Rossweisse and Irina teleported to the Underworld, following after the Gremory Peerage.

* * *

**London, England**

* * *

Zoe walked down the streets of London, followed by a bored Fer and Sara. Cars and people buzzed past them as they navigated the streets outside of Big Ben. Magnus, the old bastard, had contacted them last night and told them that his contact was in London. They were to meet up with her in the morning and so they teleported to London to meet up with her. Problem was, the old man never told them her location.

"Zoe, what the hell are we doing here? The old man is clearly trolling us," Sara said.

"We can't take that chance," Zoe said. "If his contact does know of what happened and if she does confirm the old man's suspicions then this is going to be bigger than anything any of us ever thought."

Sara and Fer looked at each other before nodding and following after her.

The trio walked for a few more minutes before deciding to stop for coffee. As Zoe stood in line, a woman bumped into her and dropped her purse, spilling the contents all over the floor.

"Oh my. I am so sorry," the woman said. The woman was beautiful and had blonde hair and piercing red eyes. She also wore a violet and white dress. She bent down and began to pick up the contents of her purse.

"No, no, it's okay," Zoe said as she kneeled to help the woman. As she did, she noticed a familiar symbol on one of the items. A castle with two arches that had smaller turrets coming off of it.

"I see that you recognize the symbol Zoe Kagami," the woman said. Zoe jumped back along with Fer and Sara who had heard the whole thing.

"Who are you?" Zoe asked.

"Come. Have a coffee with me," she said. The three looked at each other before nodding. The woman had to be it right? How else would she have known Zoe's name?

The three sat down on one side of the table, looking at her warily while the woman sat there, sipping her coffee.

"You know, pumpkin spice is really the best invention Materia has to offer," she said. "Are you sure you don't want anything? It's my treat," the woman said.

"N- No…," Fer said, a little put off by the woman.

"Who are you anyway?" Sara asked.

The woman stopped sipping and put the coffee down on the table. She waved her hand and the entire room changed. They all froze and saw that they were no longer within the coffee store. Instead, they were somewhere else. The heat of the sun battered their faces as they looked around. There were people there all walking, some were in the lake bathing. They saw a woman who had a monkey on a leash.

"Um, I don't think we're in the coffee shop," Fer said.

"Yeah, no shit," Zoe said as she held out her hand. A violet line of light slowly formed and space warped around it before condensing and manifested into a curved falchion. Its guard had a violet gem in the middle while the pommel was decorated black. The grip was wrapped in an ornamental black cloth.

"No need for that," the woman appeared behind them.

"Who are you and where did you take us!?" Zoe demanded, pointing her sword at them.

"Did you know that this was George Seurat's most famous piece of art? He painted it in 1884 and called it the _Un Dimanche après-midi à l'Île de la Grande Jatte _or _A Sunday Afternoon on the Island of La Grande Jette_," the woman said.

The three didn't let their guards down as they kept their powers on standby just in case she tried something.

The woman sighed and looked at them.

"I'll give you three hints as to who I am," she said, holding up three fingers.

"First hint! I'm quite famous in Illoran," she said.

"Second hint! I'm part of a set of four," the woman said.

"Final hint! Have you ever heard of Fantasy's Rhapsody?" she asked.

The three looked on in shock at who was before them. The woman chuckled before curtsying before the three.

"Greetings, Zoe Kagami. Fer Nevarine. Sara Nevarine. I am Akasha. The Goddess of Dreams and Fantasy and you have traveled a long way just to speak to me. Across dimensions from Etheria to Materia even," Akasha said.

"You're Magnus's contact then?" Fer said.

"Got it in one!" Akasha said, smiling.

"Soooo," Sara began.

"You're here about the energy spike I reported right?" Akasha said as she sat down in midair.

The three nodded. Akasha's face turned serious.

"He was right to send you three. Members of the Skywatch and all that," Akasha said. "Well listen closely because I'm about to tell you something."

* * *

**Underworld**

* * *

The ORC arrived in the arena, ready for their rating game with Diodora Astaroth. The others looked around, ready for the announcement for the game to begin. Before them was a set of floating islands with the highest of them having a large temple-like structure.

"Is this where they want us to fight them?" Issei asked as he looked around.

**[Something's not right here Issei. Be on your guard]** Ddraig warned. Issei nodded internally to him.

"How strange," Rias said, catching all of their attentions. Akeno looked at her curiously.

"What's strange?" she asked.

"The announcer should have announced our arrival by now," Rias said as she walked forward. Her eyes scanned the Rating Game Dimension as she looked for any signs of Diodora or his peerage.

_Strange. In an open area like this, we would still be able to see some sort of trace of them, even if there is a structure as large as that,_ Rias thought as she looked around. _Something is definitely wrong here_, she thought.

"What if… what if something's wrong with the system?" Gasper asked.

"No, if there were we would have been informed beforehand and the game would have been postponed," Rias said.

"Um guys," Asia said, tapping Issei's shoulder. Issei turned and saw her pointing at something. A mass of magic circles appeared in the sky, all bearing a rune that Issei was unfamiliar with.

_That's not the magic circle of any devil clan I've ever seen_, Issei thought.

Rias immediately stiffened when she saw that. The insignia. It looked so familiar to her but where had she seen that.

"I've seen that before but what is that?" Rias began to think and her eyes widened when she saw several devils begin to come out of the magic circles. "Guys, be ready. Those aren't members of Astaroth's peerage. They're devils associated with the Old Satan Faction and members of the Khaos Brigade!"

Everyone got ready with Kiba and Xenovia drawing the Sword of the Betrayer and Durandal. Koneko unleashed her tail while Akeno's hands began to crackle with lightning and power. Rias flared her aura and formed several Power of Destruction spheres in her hand.

"_Ddraig,_" Issei said.

**[Boosted Gear!]**

Boosted Gear appeared on Issei's left hand as he glared at the devils around him.

"You who dare take the name of the Original Late Lady Gremory. We have come to take back what rightfully belongs to us and purify your house of this taint," the devil said, pointing his bident at them.

"How did they get in here? I thought that teleportation into the Rating Game Dimension was impossible during a game unless if you were a referee or a Maou," Issei said.

"It should be but as Gasper pointed out earlier. There's something wrong here," Rias said to her boyfriend.

"Whatever's wrong, we have to get out of here. Like ri-" Issei was cut off when he heard Asia scream.

Issei and the others turned and saw Asia hanging upside down and being pulled towards Diodora who looked gleefully and grabbed her foot with an outstretched hand. The young devil looked down at them and sent them a disarming smile.

"Why hello there Rias and company. What a lovely evening it is right now," he said.

"Diodora, what are you doing? I demand an explanation," Rias said as her aura flared to new heights.

"Oh, an explanation, huh? Well, how can I put this into terms that you and your peerage are capable of understanding," Diodora said, putting a finger on his chin as if to think.

"Oh yes," he said, snapping his fingers as if finally finding the answer he wanted. "You're all going to be slaughtered here and now by these devils of the Khaos Brigade," Diodora said with a sick grin on his face. Their eyes widened. Khaos Brigade. Khaos Brigade was a terrorist organization that comprised of all the worst supernatural beings the Earth had to offer including the members of the Old Satan Faction.

"So, you've sided with them! Where is your pride as a Devil!? To side with lowly criminals! Scum like you don't deserve to live!" Rias said, glaring hatefully at him.

"My pride? My pride has always been here Rias. But I've been offered something more by the Khaos Brigade and you won't even believe the amount of power they gave me. All the things they said I can claim as my own and I intend to, starting with her," Diodora said, licking his lips while looking down at Asia.

"You bastard let her go!" Issei said.

"How about no or maybe later when I'm bored with her? If you live that is. I'll be in that temple over there getting to know Asia _intimately_ while you're all being indiscriminately murdered, Sekiryuutei," Diodora said, snapping his fingers. The devils fired spells at them as he did and they were all forced to scatter.

Issei ran from the hail of magical blasts as he looked back at a smug Diodora.

_Dammnit!_ Issei said. A memory came to the forefront of his mind. The image of a man with red hair absorbing magic and reflecting it like a prism reflects light. An errant spell headed towards Issei and Issei instinctually reacted holding his palm out. The spell fizzled and warped before being sucked into Issei's palm. Issei stopped and looked at his palm which was enveloped in an ethereal prismatic glow.

Issei threw his hand forward and the glow intensified before a beam fired from his hand and pierced the devil through the chest.

"How did you do that?" Xenovia said as she ran up next to him.

"I- I don't know," Issei said.

Rias looked at Issei with wide-eyes.

_Prifmamancy!? How!? It took Onee-sama years to learn that magic form and Issei can use it like nothing!?_ Rias thought.

The two looked up at the sky towards Diodora who looked surprised for a second before his smug smile returned to his face.

"Issei, hand me Ascalon," Xenovia said.

Issei nodded and held up the **[Boosted Gear]**.

**[Blade]**

Ascalon appeared in front of Issei and he tossed it to Xenovia. Xenovia caught the blade and made a run towards Diodora. She spread her wings and flew towards the Astaroth heir with every intent of piercing through him with both Durandal and Ascalon.

Diodora looked unfazed and swung Asia in front of him, using her as a shield. Xenovia's eyes widened as she twisted in mid-air, altering her trajectory and landed back onto the ground.

"You coward!" she yelled.

"Hahaha! To me, that's a compliment! After all, it's the cowards that live," Diodora said as he formed a magic circle and disappeared along with Asia.

"ASIA!" Issei fell to his knees and slammed his gauntlet covered fist into the ground. His hair flared a little and momentarily flickered white.

"I failed you… again," Issei said as he stared at the ground.

"Issei! Get a hold of yourself!" Kiba said.

Issei looked at the blonde knight.

"Let's get out of this first and then we can go save Asia-san," Kiba said.

"Kiba is right Issei," Koneko told him as she set her fists ablaze.

"Right," Issei smiled as he stood to his feet.

A spike of energy alerted them all as the devils around them began to gather energy into a spell intending to take them all out at once. Rias looked around at each of her opponents with a hard look in her eyes.

"Issei! What's your limit?" Rias said.

"Limit?" Issei asked her, confused.

"Your limit of how much magic you can absorb!" Rias said.

"I can absorb magic!?" Issei said.

"So you don't know. Nevermind!" Rias said.

"Rias-sama, do you think we can-" Akeno was cut off.

"I don't think we can, even with you and me present," Rias said.

"So is this it!? I refuse to give up here!" Issei said as he faced the devils in front of them.

"That's the spirit boy!" Akeno yelped when she felt someone grope her ass. They all turned and saw Odin standing next to Akeno, lifting her skirt.

"Blue lace. Oolalala, Red Dragon. You're getting lucky tonight," Odin said as he lowered her skirt.

"Old Man?" Odin grinned at Issei's words.

"Odin-sama, when did you get here?" Rias asked.

"Hehehe, that little fallen and some others found out that Diodora Astaroth was making deals with someone. Turns out that it was the Khaos Brigade," Odin said. He looked at all of them before he spotted a rift in space appear next to one of the devils. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Odin-sama?" Rias wondered why he was laughing.

"She sent backup," Odin said as he held his hand out. "Well, I can't let her outdo me," he said.

"**GUNGNIR!**" a torrent of water swirled behind him, forming a vortex. A long elegant spear slowly came out of it. Its tip was styled with a large blade with two other smaller blades forming a crescent around the main one.

As he pointed Gungnir at the hoard of devils that were flying towards them, several spatial rifts opened containing eyes looked down at the devils and fired beams of red energy.

A blue aura appeared around Gungnir's tip and was unleashed by Odin. The combined attack destroyed a majority of their forces.

"Amazing," Issei said.

"This is the power of the Norse All-Father then," Kiba said as he looked at Odin. The god didn't even look winded.

"Go," Odin said. A portal appeared in front of them as if on cue.

"That portal will take you to where you need to go," he said to them.

"Bu-"

"Don't worry about me. The elderly do need their exercise every now and then. And now that she's here. The tide should turn in our favor," Odin said.

Rias and the others looked at each other before nodding.

"Thank you Odin-sama," Rias said.

"Think nothing of it," Odin said as he snapped his fingers. Several pillars of lightning erupted from the skies, striking down all the devils currently in the air.

Rias and the ORC ran into the portal and appeared at the entrance of the temple. The temple doors stood large and imposing and loomed over them. Issei looked at the temple with determination in his eyes and was about to move forward when a piece of paper landed on his face. Issei grabbed it and saw a note written on it.

_Red Dragon Emperor,_

_Thank you for using Fantasy Express. I do hope you got to your destination okay. Please don't go berserk. We don't need another incident like the one back then._

_-A_

"A?" Rias said as she read the paper from over Issei's shoulder.

"Who's A?" Kiba asked.

"Don't know. All I do know is that she helped us and we can find out who she is later," Issei said.

"Issei's right. Our first priority as of this moment is to rescue Asia," Rias said. A CC appeared by Rias's ear before they could open the door.

"_Are you all alright?_" Azazel's voice could be heard from the CC.

"Azazel-sensei! Asi-"

"Look I know you have things that you want to say but hear me out, Right now, everywhere is experiencing the same thing as you all are right now. The VIP Room, the stadium, Khaos Brigade is attacking us all," Azazel said.

"Under attack?" Rias asked as they stood outside the door.

"We planned for that as well. Several units have been placed all over the stadium, hidden in plain sight as to not arouse any suspicion," Azazel said.

"You used us as bait," Akeno said.

"Sorry but, I couldn't tell you all to make it more convincing," Azazel said.

Everyone nodded and made sure to forgive Azazel but to also give him Hell for not telling them.

"You guys can go and hide. You've done your parts. We'll clean up," he said over the CC.

"W- Wait! Sensei! We can't do that," Issei said.

"What? Why?"

"Diodora. He took Asia!" Issei said.

"Hmmm, that's going to be a problem," Azazel said.

"Please, sensei! Keep them off of us while we go and rescue her," Issei said.

Everyone looked at Issei and agreed with his sentiment. Rias smiled as she heard Azazel sigh over the CC.

"Very well. You go mop the floor with Diodora. We'll take care of the rest here," Azazel finally replied.

"Sensei!"

"Issei, let's show Diodora what happens when you mess with someone from our group," Rias said, flaring her power. Issei looked at Rias and nodded with a smirk that was mirrored by everyone else that was present.

Rias gathered her power into her hand and destroyed the door and the Gremory Peerage ran inside.

* * *

Azazel sighed as he cut the CC link. He chuckled as he dodged a devil from the Old Satan Faction.

"Kids these days," Azazel said as he formed several hundred light spears. He snapped his fingers and fired them, impaling every foe within his range.

"Having fun I see," a voice called out. Azazel turned and his eyes widened as he saw a familiar blonde woman standing in midair with her parasol out. Next to her was Issei's cousin Zoe and her friends Fer and Sara. They had ethereal wings out behind their backs as they drew their weapons.

"Akasha," Azazel said.

"Hello Azzy boy," she said. "I brought more back up," Akasha said, gesturing to Issei's cousin and her friends.

"So, what are you, Zoe?" Azazel asked.

"If you're asking if I'm one of you then I'm going to have to disappoint and say that I'm 100% human," Zoe answered. "However, these fools tried to attack my baby cousin and that it and of itself is an unforgivable crime," Zoe's eyes glowed yellow as her sclera bled black. Her irises glowed yellow as black flames began to encircle her form.

"Not holding back huh?" Fer asked as a red skeletal arm manifested behind him and swatted a devil attempting a sneak attack. Sara chuckled at his words before stabbing her blade through the liver of a devil, killing him instantly.

"The Eyes of Umbra. I haven't seen those in a while," Akasha said as she wistfully remembered its previous wielder. She lazily craned her neck, dodging the trident of a devil before firing a violet blast of energy disintegrating him.

"Eyes of Umbra?" Azazel asked the Goddess.

"The Kagami Family Hereditary Magic. It's nicknamed the Demon Eyes and allows the user to see the flow of energy as well as analyze the moves of her opponents and perceive high-speed attacks," Akasha explained. "In addition, they are given a unique ability that more or less varies from person to person," she continued.

Zoe's eyes glowed as tornadoes of black flames rampaged across the field. Irina and Rossweisse dodged the flames and looked to where Azazel was hovering. Four new figures were with him, fighting the devils alongside him. Irina recognized one of them as did Rossweisse.

"Isn't that?" Rossweisse asked.

"Issei's cousin?" Irina finished. "Yeah, it is," she said.

Azazel watched in slight awe as the black flames devoured the devils as they tried to flee. A spike of energy caught his attention as he focused his senses back to the battle. A green glow caught his attention as he looked at the space before him and Akasha.

"Looks like one of them decided to show themselves," Akasha said as she glanced at the appearance of a new magic circle. Azazel kept his gaze on the spot as the newcomer came out of the magic circle.

"Creuserey," Azazel said as a man with pale skin and violet eyes appeared. He had black hair tied in a ponytail and had pointy ears. Creuserey wore the clothes of a nobleman with a black shoulder cloak. His clothes were decorated with red highlights and red belts on his right sleeve.

"I am the True Descendant of Asmodeus and rightful heir, Creuserey Asmodeus," the man said.

"So, one of the commanders finally shows themselves," Azazel said, crossing his arms.

"Azazel, Akasha," Creuserey said as he stiffened upon seeing the goddess.

"Why are you here?" Akasha said.

"Step aside Goddess and you shall be spared. I have come here for Azazel and to avenge Katerea Leviathan. With this power I received from the Infinity Dragon, Ophis, I shall destroy this world and rebuild it for the good of all devils," Creuserey said as a small emblem with an infinity symbol appeared in his hands.

"I see that things haven't changed with these guys," Akasha muttered.

"I guess I'll need Fafnir to take this guy down," Azazel said as a golden dagger appeared in his hand.

"I believe that you won't need that Azzy boy," Akasha said as several portals opened behind her. Several writhing eyes inside the portals twitched before finally focusing their gaze on Creuserey.

Creuserey stiffened as he saw the Goddess prepare to fight. His eyes widened in rage when he saw a red magic circle appear in front of him. A slow spinning crown with bat wings could be seen in the middle. Sirzechs appeared out of the magic circle and stared at Creuserey.

"Oh, is this one of the new leaders of the Underworld?" Akasha asked.

"Yes," Azazel said.

"Hmph, I've been gone longer than I thought," Akasha commented. Azazel shook his head as the two watched Sirzechs confront Creuserey.

* * *

Issei and the others ran through the temple to rescue Asia. Along the way, they had to defeat the members of Diodora's peerages. Nuns that he had taken for himself as revealed by Freed before Kiba killed him mercilessly. They turned when they saw the curtains rise.

Diodora sat on the throne before them, an arrogant smirk adorning his face. Above him, Asia was restrained by several skeletal like tendrils. Her eyes were red-rimmed from crying.

"Asia!" Issei yelled.

"Ah, Red Dragon, Rias," Diodora said.

"Diodora," Rias said, "Let her go and I might be lenient with you." Several PoD spheres formed behind her as she gathered them into her palm.

"Hahahahaha! You beat me? I didn't know you were such a comedian, you red-haired whore!" Diodora laughed. "Though, I guess you should have been here when I told Asia what really happened that day at the church. Of the plans that I had for her. Though you and the Red Dragon put a dent into all of those plans… at least until now."

"What plans?" Kiba asked.

"Do you remember the Fallen Angel Ranyare?" Diodora asked.

"What about her?" Issei said.

"I was there," Diodora said. Their eyes widened when he said that.

"Wha-?" Rias couldn't believe it. Diodora was the one behind them. He backed them?

"Yes, after Raynare killed her, I was going to kill that filthy fallen and revive Asia for myself but imagine my surprise when Rias's newest pawn was the Red Dragon Emperor. You could probably also picture my rage when the Gremory revived what was rightfully mine and turned her into a member of her peerage," Diodora said. "But now I have a chance to fix all that. Because you see, Asia still has hope. Maybe killing all of you in front of her slowly and painfully will be enough to break that hope."

Issei shook in rage at Diodora's words. The Boosted Gear on his left hand started to pulsate.

"You bastard!" Issei said.

Diodora's face lit up at a thought and decided to goad Issei even more.

"Hey Red Dragon, Asia is still a virgin right? Maybe I should kill your friends first before I rape Asia in front of you and listen as she screams for you. Wouldn't that be fun!?" Diodora said as he laughed maniacally. Everyone glared at him in anger and hate. Issei slowly walked towards him and glanced at Rias. Rias saw the hate in his eyes and nodded.

"Diodora. I'm going to destroy you…," Issei said. Issei was surrounded by a pillar of flames. Issei stepped out of the flames, covered by red dragon-like armor.

"Ddraig..," Issei said.

**[I'd be disappointed if you held back. Show this worm what it means to mess with a dragon]** Ddraig said.

"Hahahaha! This is hilarious! The Red Dragon Emperor thinks he can challenge me! I have received power from the snake of Ophis. This fight isn't even a fight. All I had to do is one-s-!" Diodora's eyes widened when he felt Issei's fist dig deep into his stomach. He coughed up blood and then he felt Issei's hands on his collar as he threw him onto the floor.

"Wha- How? How can I a member of the bloodline of the current Beelzebub be harmed by trash like you!?" Diodora said as he formed several green magic circles. Energy blasts barraged Issei as he walked through them completely unharmed.

Issei cocked his fist back and slammed it into Diodora's barrier, shattering it instantly. His fist collided with Diodora's face, breaking his nose.

Diodora screamed in agony as he gripped his face in pain.

"You can't even take a punch. How weak," Issei said as he slowly made his way to the fallen devil. He picked up Diodora and began to repeatedly punch him in the stomach. As Issei gathered demonic power into his fist to deliver one final blow, Diodora raised his hands.

"Don't make light of me Dragon! I still have power from Ophis!" a barrier appeared, forcing Issei back. Diodora laughed with an insane glint in his eyes.

"Did you see that!? My power… it has no equal! Someone with weak power like you can never hope to defeat the likes of me!" Diodora said.

Issei scoffed and walked over. "Weak power huh? Well then, I guess this 'weak' power is going to bounce right off the barrier then," Issei said as he dashed over and slammed his fist into the barrier.

"You see that! It's no use! I have attained power beyond even the Devil Kings themselves!" Diodora said.

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

**[Boost!]**

"It's useless Red Dragon!" Diodora said. "Give up!"

Issei ignored him and kept **[Boosting]**. Eventually, the barrier began to crack and shattered into a million pieces.

"Wha- Impossible! Ho-!" He didn't finish as Issei uppercut him, sending him crashing into one of the pillars, sliding down pathetically onto the floor.

"How is this possible? I beat Agares, and I was going to defeat Sairaorg… how can I lose to a clan as pathetic as the Gremorys!" Diodora roared. He formed a magic circle and began to pool power into it. His power spiked and Rias and the others had to look away as a bright green light formed in Diodora's palm.

Issei looked on unfazed and held his hand out, gathering demonic energy into it.

**[Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!] [Boost!]**

Diodora glared at Issei before firing his penultimate final attack.

"Die Red Dragon!" Diodora said.

Issei condensed the energy into a sphere and fired it. The energy sphere collided with Diodora's energy beam before piercing through it and traveled past Diodora, destroying the wall and collided with the rocky spires behind the building.

Diodora looked on in fear and a warm liquid ran down his leg. He felt Issei grab his collar and was brought up to the armored devil's face.

"If I ever see you near Asia, I won't hesitate to rip you limb from limb and mail each body part back to your brother! Are we clear!?" Issei said.

"C- Crystal!" Diodora yelped. Issei dropped him and ran over to the bonds holding Asia and tried to pry them apart.

"I can't break them!" Issei said as he hopped off. Diodora laughed from his downed position.

"Hahaha, that seal was created specifically to ward off Longinus users like you. It was given to me by someone and on the off chance that I lost, I set it to consume her. Don't you get it? If I can't have Asia, no one can!" Diodora laughed.

"You bastard!" Rias said.

"Asia," Rias and the others turned to Issei. "I'm going to try something. Seals are made of magic right Well, I just found out that I can do something regarding that," Issei said. He placed his hand on one of the seals.

_Come on! Work! Remember how you did it!_ Issei thought. The bonds began to warp as lines of energy appeared and began to move to Issei's palm. Asia watched as the seals began to get absorbed into Issei's hand before they completely vanished. Issei caught her as she fell and the two floated down to the ground.

"How did you-!?" Diodora's eyes were wide as he looked on in shock.

"Prism Magic," Rias said. "An ancient and lost form of Magic that I thought only Onee-sama knew until now that is. It allows the user to refract magic by absorbing it and sending it right back at the caster," Rias said. Issei raised his palm and fired the energy off into the distance.

"That takes care of that," Issei said. Asia smiled at him gratefully before she was pushed back a little by the force of Xenovia's hug. Asia felt her shoulder get wet and she began to rub circles over Xenovia's back.

"Xenovia-san, I'm okay," Asia said.

"I'm glad. I wouldn't know what I would do it we lost you," Xenovia said.

"You won't. After all, you and Issei will be there to protect me if I ever get into trouble," Asia said.

Xenovia sniffled and pulled out of the embrace. "Yeah, we'll protect you. Always," she said.

"I'm glad that you're safe Asia," Rias said, walking up to her. She placed a hand on Asia's head and ruffled her hair. "From now on, you can call me Onee-san. I've always thought of you as my little sister you know," Rias said.

"Mhmm," Asia nodded as Rias ruffled her hair.

Asia turned to Issei and smiled. Issei smiled back at her and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry for being late like last time," Issei said.

"No, it's fine. I believed that you and everyone else would come and help me. We are family after all," Asia said.

"Asia…," Issei said.

"Let's go home and make more happy memories, Issei-nii-san," Asia said, her green eyes gleaming in happiness.

"Yeah, let's go," Issei said.

"Oh wait, I'd like to say a quick prayer before we go," Asia said.

"Oh, sure, just be quick. Azazel-sensei said that the Old Satan Faction is attacking," Rias said. Asia nodded before walking a short distance from them and kneeling. She clasped her hand together, bowed her head, and closed her eyes.

_Our Heavenly Father, thank you for granting me this happiness. But if you may, I have another wish that I wish to ask of you. Would that be fine? Please protect him. Nii-san. He became the family I've always wanted and I want him to live a long and happy life so please…_," Asia prayed. A golden light began to surround her as the others looked on with wide eyes. Asia herself looked surprised at the light's presence. The light increased in intensity before completely blinding them temporarily. The light faded to reveal an empty area where Asia used to be.

Issei's eyes widened when he saw the empty spot. His breath hitched as he began to frantically scan for Asia's energy and presence. Anything. Even just a small trace of it.

_No no no no no no! _Issei thought as Asia's words ran through his head.

_Let's make many happier memories together, Issei-nii-san!_

"Asia?" Xenovia looked on at the empty spot. Everyone had horrified looks on their eyes as they saw Asia vanish before their very eyes, consumed by the golden light. A new presence alerted all of them as Rias and Akeno turned to the air above the ruined throne.

A green magic circle appeared as a man floated out from it. He had long brown hair reaching down to his waist. His right eye was covered by his bangs. He donned black armor alongside a black cape and his presence reeked of arrogance.

Rias and the others glared at him as he began to speak.

"I am the descendant of the True Devil King, Beelzebub, Shalba Beelzebub," he said, introducing himself.

"Shalba," Rias said as her aura flared.

"Shalba…" Rias lowered her aura and turned to Diodora. "Hey Shalba, help me up. If we, the Old Bloodline and New Bloodline team up, we ca-" Rias's eyes widened when she saw a gaping hole in the Astaroth heir's chest.

"You've outlived your usefulness," Shalba said as he waved his hand. A pillar of light similar to the one that consumed Asia engulfed Diodora. He let out an agonized scream as the light began to eat away at his very flesh before he was vaporized.

Everyone looked at the devil before them warily as they prepared themselves for a fight.

"Y- You were the one behind the death of the heir of Glasya-Labolas weren't you," Rias said. Shalba turned to her with dismissive eyes.

"To claim to be a Maou is the pinnacle of arrogance. Much like the rest of the false devils who live in this day and age. It was only a matter of time before I killed him," Shalba said.

"What did you do to my Bishop!?" Rias demanded.

"Isn't it obvious Princess of Gremory," Shalba said.

"I'm going to kill you for killing one of my own. No one messes with my family and lives!" Rias said as she prepared to cast **|Critical Mass|**. As she began to gather the necessary energy, she stopped when she heard Issei's voice.

"Asia," Issei said as he shambled forward to the empty space. His eyes were unfocused and hollow as he looked for the girl he fondly saw as his sister. "Asia, let's go home. Oyaji, Kaa-chan, and Hitomi-chan are waiting for us. For us to make dinner," Issei said as he stared at the spot blankly.

"Issei," Kiba said as he, Koneko, and Gasper looked at their friend sadly. Rias's gaze never left Issei's back as he just kept staring at the floor where her Bishop once kneeled.

"Stop joking Asia, you can come out now. Nii-san beat up all of the jerks who made you cry. You can come out now!" Issei said.

"It's no use boy. The girl is dead. I've sent her somewhere no one can possibly survive," Shalba said.

Issei whirled around and glared at Shalba, his eyes began to glow an eerie blue. The spirits inside the **[Boosted Gear]** began to run around frantically in fear. Inside Issei's soul, Ddraig narrowed his eyes and turned to the obelisk. It began to glow brightly.

_**[Something is wrong. That is not the Juggernaut Drive] **_Ddraig said.

* * *

"Hmph, the newbie devil king took him out fast," Akasha said as she floated in midair out of boredom. Azazel turned to her with an amused smile.

"Newbie? He's been Maou Lucifer for the past few centuries," Azazel informed her. Akasha raised a blonde eyebrow as her red eyes glinted in interest.

"It seems that I need to get caught up with the times then," she said as she watched Creuserey disintegrate.

"Lady Akasha, we have helped eliminate all the enemies in the vicinity," Fer said as he flew up to her. Zoe and Sara floated behind him, cleaning their weapons.

"Good," she said as she folded her parasol. "Azazel, get the newbie over here. We have company," Akasha said.

"Co-," a glow from Down Fall Dragon Spear caught his attention. "Sirzechs," Azazel said. The red-haired devil looked at him before he saw Azazel's gaze and followed it. There floating above them was a young girl wearing gothic lolita. Her entire torso was exposed including her chest. Her nipples were covered by two Xs. Her black eyes gazed down on them with slight amusement before it disappeared the moment her gaze landed on Akasha.

"Foreigner. Azazel, it has been a while," she said as she looked down at them.

"Oh, so you remember me Forever Serpent," Akasha said as she smiled at her.

"Of course, I do, Foreigner. It isn't every day I find someone with the same level of power as I," the Forever Serpent said.

"Azazel, is she?" Sirzechs asked.

"Ophis? Yes," Azazel answered.

"Why are you here, Ophis? Why are you leading a group of terrorists? If I can remember correctly, you never took interest in us, only interfering when the Emerald Dragon awakened," Azazel said.

"I merely wish to return to my home. The Dimensional Gap. The realm between your realms. I wish to reclaim it and return its silence," Ophis said.

"That Space-Time. The very same where that Red Fatass lives in right?" Akasha asked. Ophis turned to her and smiled.

"Foreigner. I wish to extend my offer to you once more. Help me defeat him," Ophis said.

"And like I said before, no. Believe it or not, Red tells pretty good jokes," Akasha said as she leveled her parasol at Ophis.

A spike of energy caught all of their attentions. Ophis's body visibly stiffened as her breathing began to increase. Akasha narrowed her eyes and turned to the direction the ORC was in.

"What is it?" Azazel said.

"You can feel that can you not?" Ophis said.

"Yeah, I can now that you mention it," Azazel said as he turned in Issei's direction.

"So, that's why you're here then Foreigner," Ophis said.

"Yes, the newest one has awakened," Akasha said.

"Lady Akasha is that where the..?" Zoe asked.

"Yes, he is there. The newest of a long line. The Ever-Being. It is your cousin," Akasha answered. Zoe's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No way," Fer said with wide eyes. Sara just looked on in shock while Azazel and Sirzechs were confused.

"The Eternal Existence is Ddraig's host. Interesting," Ophis said. A massive blast of wind forced them all back as a pillar of bluish-white light shot into the sky. The battle halted as all turned in the direction of the impossibly bright light. The sky began to warp as time and space were being flipped on their heads. Lightning crashed down from the sky and battered the lands.

Rossweisse and Irina landed next to a very muscular devil. He had spiky black hair and violet eyes. The three looked at the light pillar the leaders and Ophis were all staring at.

"Issei," Irina said.

* * *

Issei slowly made his way to Shalba, a blue and white aura surrounding him that grew more and more oppressive with each state. His eyes were overshadowed by his bangs, making him look more menacing than ever. The **[Boosted Gear]** began to pulsate as Ddraig relayed a warning to Rias.

"Issei?" Rias tried to reach out to Issei.

**[Run! Now! Whatever this is! It is not the Boosted Gear!]** Ddraig said.

"Ddraig-sama!" Rias said.

**[Go! Flee! NOW!]** Ddraig said.

"What is this," Shalba said as he looked down at Issei.

**[I feel sorry for you who calls himself Shalba. Whatever you triggered, it's something beyond even me]** Ddraig said. As soon as Ddraig said these words, a repulsive wave of power and aura erupted from Issei, sending Shalba crashing into the wall.

Rias and the others were forced to cover their faces as they looked at Issei. Around them, the building began to crumble and collapse underneath the pressure of Issei's power.

"ISSEI!" Rias called out.

"This power," Kiba said. "It's just like the one Issei used against Loki!" Kiba yelled. Everyone looked at him, shocked, before turning back to Issei.

"_**You… You have harmed someone which we hold dear**_," Issei said as he looked up at Shalba. His eyes were now burning blue pits of light. His voice no longer that of his own but a multitude of many different voices speaking all at once.

Shalba could only look on in shock and slight fear as Issei stood there.

"_**You are a filthy existence. A taint on the peace of this world,**_" Issei said as he held his hand out. A light shined before manifesting into True Excalibur.

"_**With this blade, we have deemed you unfit to continue living. Now savor your final moments before you return to the chaos of Obsidian**_," Issei said as he was fully covered in the light. His aura exploded, sending a massive pillar of blue-white light into the air, blasting the building and the surrounding land apart as it was bathed in the white light.

Rias and the others opened their eyes to see Zoe standing in front of them. Her hand was outstretched and they were inside the head of a violet wolf. Rias looked around her and saw the entire land reduced to a smoldering crater.

"Zoe!" Rias said in shock at what she had just witnessed. Zoe looked down at her with a small smile.

"Look I know you have a lot of questions but now's not the time to explain," Zoe said. Rias looked and saw Fer and Sara land alongside Sirzechs, Azazel, a blonde woman, a girl with black hair, Odin, her cousin and his peerage, Irina, and Rossweisse.

"Everyone," Koneko said.

"Where's Issei?" Zoe asked. Gasper shakily lifted his finger and pointed to a humanoid figure that was seemingly comprised of white energy.

"So," the woman said. "It's been seventeen years since I last that form," she said.

"Hmph, it's been a few hundred for me Akasha," Ophis said.

"We need to calm him down before he destroys everything," Akasha said. A portal opened behind them revealing Vali and his team. Rias looked and saw him, carrying Asia in his arms. She was unconscious but alive.

"Asia!" Rias ran over and checked her over.

"She was lucky that we were there," Vali said.

Rias looked up at him gratefully. "Thank you," she said.

"Where's Hyoudou?" Vali asked. Rias looked at the floating Issei who stood across from Shalba.

"There," Rias said. Vali narrowed his eyes as he looked at him. "That's him?" Vali asked.

"Vali," Arthur said, gaining his attention. "He has Excalibur. The complete reforged Excalibur," he said, looking at Issei's weapon.

"Tch!" Shalba formed a magic circle and prepared to attack Issei when he saw his arm was missing. He looked behind him and saw Issei holding his arm. Excalibur was stained red with his blood.

"Wha-" he didn't even finish as Issei grabbed his face and slammed him into the ground. Shalba groaned in pain but quickly reacted as Issei brought his foot down. He rolled out of the way as Issei's foot connected with the ground, causing immense tremors all over the Underworld. Everyone held on as the ground shook.

"What are you!?" Shalba yelled.

Issei lazily stood and held his hand out. "**Return to Chaos. Flash Cannon. Times Ten**," Issei said. A ring of ten light spheres formed around Issei's wrist. The spheres all fired beams of light into a singular point and unleashed it in a devastating beam of energy. The entire world was bathed in light as the beam impacted a mountain in the distance. A massive explosion could be seen as the shockwave traveled, tearing apart buildings and rock formations.

Akasha erected a barrier that blocked the shockwave, protecting them.

No traces of Shalba could be seen anywhere.

Issei floated in the air before a halo appeared on his back. Fifty pairs of wings erupted from his shoulder blades and Issei ascended into the air. He raised his arms as the halo, expanded raining violet bolts of lightning down from the skies.

"We have to stop him," Sara said.

"Luckily, all we have to do is to knock him out," Akasha said.

"Easier said than done," Ophis said as she began to float into the air. "Vali," she said. The white haired devil nodded before he entered his Balance Breaker.

"We need to keep Issei distracted so Sara can cast Song of Serenity to try and put him to sleep so we'll need your help," Zoe told them. She was covered in a violet aura and her power skyrocketed to beyond that of Vali's. Fer and Sara did the same except he was covered in a golden aura while Sara was covered in a flaming red one.

"Anything to help Issei," Rias said.

"Then let's go," Zoe said as wings of lightning manifested behind her. Akasha lowered the barrier and she and Ophis charged towards Issei. They appeared next to him and sent to punches towards him. Issei raised his hands and caught them both. He swung them, crashing their heads into each other and threw them aside.

Vali, Azazel, and Sirzechs' eyes widened. Issei had just taken out Ophis in a single attack?

"Vali, you might have to…" Bikou said.

**{He's right Vali. Whatever he is, he is currently up there with the Emerald Dragon}** Albion said.

"_So you're saying?"_ Vali asked.

**{Yes, you'll have to. If we are even to have the slightest chance of surviving this}** Albion said.

Vali was covered in a blue aura as he stopped in mid-air.

_**{I who am about to awaken}**_

Azazel froze and looked at Vali.

"The Juggernaut Drive," Azazel said.

_**{Am the Heavenly Dragon who has taken the Principles of Supremacy from God}**_

Vali's armor began to shift. His pauldrons and gauntlets began to take a more draconic appearance. His helmet elongated into a snout as fangs began to appear.

_**{I envy the Infinite. I pursue the Dream}**_

_**{I shall become the White Dragon of Supremacy}**_

_**{And I shall take you to the limits of White Paradise}**_

_**{JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!}**_

Vali sped past them towards Issei, who regarded him as nothing but an insect. Vali swiped at Issei, only for Issei to block with one finger.

"Tch, Hyoudou! Wake up!" Vali yelled.

**{Divide!}**

Vali immediately regretted it the moment he tried to divide Issei's power. Vali was forced back from the shockwave as his wings expelled an obscene level of power. Issei looked at him blankly before a violet ball of lightning formed on his halo.

Ophis burst from the rubble and fired a black and violet beam of energy at Issei. Issei raised his hand and caught the blast. He held it up, examining it before crushing it in his palm.

"Is it ready!?" Zoe said as she dodged a lightning bolt. Her eyes glowed as she formed a massive sphere of black fire. She threw it at Issei, only for him to casually slice it in half.

"Almost!" Sara said as she charged more power.

"Tch!" Zoe said as she and Fer weaved in and out of Issei's attacks.

"**Battle Form: Fenris!**"

"**Battle Form: Arkados!**"

Zoe manifested a massive violet wolf avatar and slammed its fist down towards Issei. Fer manifested his own avatar. It was a massive demonic being with wings. He drew an ethereal blade and swung it at Issei.

Issei reacted by expanding his halo. A white blade intercepted Fer's sword while Zoe's claws were caught by a tendril. Issei formed several white spheres of energy and prepare to fire them when a ball of red and black energy enveloped him. Issei turned and saw Sirzechs holding his left hand out.

Issei raised and pointed a figure at him before shattering the ball and fired a beam of light, piercing Sirzechs's shoulder.

Several portals appeared around Issei and let loose a barrage of attacks while Odin fired a massive beam of energy at Issei from his Gungnir. The attacks collided, producing a thunderous explosion that ruptured the skies, tearing apart the remaining floating islands.

"Did we get him?" Sairaorg asked. His answer came in the form of a massive sun-like sphere that appeared out of the smoke. Ophis appeared in front of them and fired a massive beam of energy, halting the sphere's approach. Akasha opened several portals and fired multiple beams of energy, supporting Ophis. Everyone else followed suit and struggled to push Issei's energy sphere back.

"Damnit! How strong is this guy!" Bikou yelled.

"The Emerald Dragon. It's the only thing I can compare him to right now!" Ophis said as she pushed back.

Eventually, the sphere shattered and they all fell to their knees heaving.

Issei hovered above them, completely disinterested. He raised his hand above his head and then froze. A melody played throughout the field and Issei struggled to move. He turned his head to Sara who was singing a melody. Issei fired a beam at her but it was deflected by Akasha.

"Lady Akasha, it's not working!" Sara said as the melody began to dwindle.

"ISSEI!" the two turned and saw Rias floating behind him. Issei turned and looked at her.

"Issei! Please snap out of it! Asia is still here! We're still here!" Rias said. Issei looked at her blankly before a wave of power poured from Issei, sending her back.

_Burns? But that wasn't holy?_ Rias thought as she looked at her skin.

"Please come back to me. Issei, please, I can't live my life without you!" Rias pleaded. Issei appeared in front of her and grabbed her throat. He began to squeeze and light began to emanate from Rias's eyes.

"RIAS!" Sirzech flew over and activated his Aura of Destruction. As he appeared behind Issei, Issei's halo reacted and Sirzechs was pinned to the ground, the gravity had increased to fifty times the gravity of the Underworld.

"I- Issei, please… I love you, don't do this," Rias said.

"_I love you Issei."_

"_Buchou!" Issei's eyes opened and he found himself standing in front of the Obelisk. He heard pounding behind him and he saw Ddraig trying to break past the barrier._

"_So you're the new one."_

_Issei rapidly turned and saw a red-haired man sitting in the air above him. He had an amused smile on his face as his red eyes stared into Issei's hazel ones._

"_New one?" Issei asked._

"_I understand how you feel. Losing yourself to your rage," he said. "It happened to me when my brother died."_

"_What happened? Why am I inside my head?" Issei said._

"_You lost yourself to your rage when that blonde girl supposedly died," he said. Issei's eyes widened when the memories came back._

"_Asia," Issei said as tears fell from his eyes._

"_She's still alive kid," the man said._

"_Wha-?" Issei looked up at him. The man pointed to one of the screens that appeared above them. Issei's face contorted into one of horror as he saw himself destroying everything, harming everyone. His gaze settled onto a screen where he saw himself strangling Rias._

"_Issei…," she choked out._

"_No, no!" Issei yelled. He turned to the man with pleading eyes. "How do I stop!?"_

"_Hmm, it's simple really. Listen and make yourself stop. What binds you to the world?" he asked._

_Issei stopped as images of his family came to mind. Of his friends. His teachers. His comrades. His rival Vali. The most prominent image among them was a girl with blue eyes and red hair. She smiled softly at him before saying three words._

"_I love you, Issei."_

Issei's eyes widened as the white aura dispersed alongside the wings and halo. The blue glow died down as Issei released Rias. Rias coughed and rubbed her throat. She looked up and saw Issei looking down at his hands in horror.

"Issei…," Rias said in an apprehensive tone. Everyone else waited with bated breaths as Rias slowly approached Issei.

"Stay away," Issei said, making Rias freeze. He looked up at her with tears streaming down his face. "I- I'm a monster. I hurt you. I hurt everyone," Issei said.

"Issei, it's okay. It wasn't you. It was Shalba who made you do this," Rias reasoned.

"No, no. I hurt you. I tried to kill you. I don't deserve to b-" Issei's face snapped to the side as Rias slapped him.

"Don't you ever say that you don't deserve me!" Rias yelled.

Issei looked at her with incredulous eyes as he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm nothing without you! My life is nothing without you so please… just come back to me," Rias said.

"Buchou… no, Rias," Issei said.

"Please just come back," Rias begged.

"I-"

"Issei," he turned and saw all of his friends looking at him with smiles on their faces. He saw the relief present within their eyes. He turned and saw his cousin and her friends smiling at him. Why the three were here, he resolved to find out after all this.

"Issei. It's okay. It wasn't you," Kiba said.

"Yeah, senpai. We know you would never hurt us," Gasper said.

"So stop worrying Issei," Koneko said.

"Like Rias said," Akeno flew over to Issei and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Come back to us."

The tears pouring from Issei's face increased as he began to cry. Rias flew over and wrapped Issei in a hug. She felt her shirt getting wet as she rubbed soothing circles on his back.

"Everything's going to be okay, Issei," Rias said. "Everything's going to be okay."

* * *

**Alright, I know I'm going to get it. What's with Issei and him beating everyone? Well, this is part of Issei's new status. The Ever-Being is based on the Avatar from Avatar the Last Airbender so this moment was inspired by Aang's various rage modes throughout the series. And for reference, Issei's rage mode is the Avatar State plus Naruto's Kyuubi Rage Mode times Broly so yeah. I don't much else to say... Remember, have a great day/night or not, the choice is always yours.**


	5. The Start of Something New

**This chappie shall be short and after this, I will go on an indefinite hiatus with this story because I am going to work on something that will require the week I usually use for this story. Sorry for anyone reading. Anyway, let's get started.**

**I do not own Highschool DxD.**

* * *

**Gremory Castle**

* * *

Rias walked out of her room and sighed. It had been a few days since the incident and Issei hadn't spoken a word to any of them. He had locked himself in one of the guest rooms and let no one in except for Zoe and Asia, who had gone to check on him. However, every time they were asked if Issei was alright, the two would shake their heads and simply say that he was… depressed for a lack of better terms.

Another thing was Zoe, Fer, and Sara. The girl had promised to explain to her everything but Azazel told her to hold off on the interrogation. At least, until Issei was ready to talk. She had learned that the blonde woman who was with them was a Goddess. A Goddess of such power that Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, had acknowledged her as her equal. However, she was strange. Akasha, as Rias learned her name was, spent the better part of the afternoon talking to her brother about the events in the Underworld. It was as if she did not know what was happened. Rias walked absentmindedly down the halls of her home when she spotted the familiar dark violet hair of Zoe. The girl spotted her and motioned for her to come over.

"Zoe," Rias said as she walked over.

"Rias, walk with me," Zoe said. The two began walking down the halls past the maids as they greeted them. Zoe, Fer, and Sara were rather uncomfortable with being waited upon and took it upon themselves to get what they needed. When asked, they answered that they weren't used to it while Akasha said that it was how they were raised. Rias glanced over at Zoe's deep dark violet eyes. She was thinking of something. Something to say.

"I know that you want to know just what is going on. But please, just hold on. I will answer any and all questions you may have about me and what we plan to do with Issei," Zoe said as they entered the garden.

"Can you at least tell me what you are?" Rias asked.

"I'm human," Zoe said. "A human that can do magic," she said as she produced a bright flame in her hand.

Rias nodded. "I'm guessing that you teach magic too," she said.

Zoe smiled. "There was a reason that I liked you. Issei did well to find himself a girl with an actual brain," she said.

"Were you worried that Issei would end up with someone…?" Rias asked.

"Someone bad? Yeah, I was. Issei was pretty naive as a child," Zoe said.

Rias giggled. "He still is. He's also rather dense about the feelings of other girls," Rias said wistfully.

"I see that it's a wonder that he managed to see yours," Zoe smiled. "You must be very special to him."

Rias's cheeks turned red as she looked down at the path, refusing to meet the eyes of her boyfriend's cousin. Her mind began to fly through all the things that she had planned for her and for Issei now that he had seemingly accepted her feelings.

_First, I'll establish myself just in case more girls decide to join Issei. Then, we'll go on a couple of dates, probably lose my virginity before I graduate. Then, after college, we'll get married and move to Europe or Canada. Somewhere small so we can live a normal quiet life and raise our kids. Speaking of kids, maybe we should have one, maybe two considering the birth rate of devils. Preferably a girl and we'll call her-_

"Rias," Rias looked up and saw Zoe staring at her with an amused gaze. "You can think of baby names later. Come with me to visit Issei," she said. Rias blinked and nodded slowly.

Rias turned beet red as she hurriedly walked after the older girl. The two looped around the garden with Rias asking her small questions that she thought Zoe could answer about herself. She learned that Zoe was an orphan and both of her parents had passed away. Why they died, Zoe never said but Rias knew better than to ask. Other things she learned was that Zoe loved sweets.

As they walked inside, Rias spotted Asia heading for Issei's room with a tray of food. The two walked to catch up with the nun and Asia greeted them with a bright smile on her face.

"Asia, what did you get for Issei?" Rias asked.

"I got Nii-san some toast, bacon, and eggs. Oh and a coffee. Mocha," Asia said as they neared Issei's room. Zoe knocked three times, paused, then twice. The sound of the doorknob unlocking was heard throughout the empty hall as Issei's door slowly creaked open. He peeked his head out.

Rias covered her mouth. Issei looked horrible. His skin was pale and he had bags under his eyes from what she presumed was a lack of sleep. His brown hair lost its luster and now resembled the color of melted chocolate.

"Rias, what are y-" Issei couldn't react on time as Zoe forced her way in followed by Asia and Rias.

"Issei, you need to snap out of this, it isn't healthy," Zoe said as she sat down in one of the chairs. Asia set the food down on one of the tables. Rias stood and looked worriedly at Issei.

"I can't. I hurt all of them. I almost killed you! Why are you not mad!?" Issei shouted.

Zoe looked at her cousin with a blank look. "Issei, you weren't yourself," Zoe said. "How many times do we have to tell you? You were lost. It wasn't you!"

"It might as well be. Zo, I almost killed Rias. Rias, Zo," Issei said.

"Issei," Rias said. "Issei, I'm okay. See," she walked over and grabbed Issei's hand. Issei flinched and refused to look at her.

"Please look at me," Rias begged as she cupped his cheek. Issei closed his eyes but Rias didn't let up as she grabbed his face and forced him to look at her.

"Rias," Issei said as he was slightly shocked at what she did.

"Issei, look. I'm fine," Rias said. "Please stop beating yourself up over this," Rias begged.

"But…"

"No buts Issei. Look, Shalba pushed you into that form. You had no control over yourself. No control over your actions. Your body was purely acting on instinct. But you snapped out of it. You're fine. No one is dead except for Shalba. Everyone is safe because of you," Rias said firmly.

Issei looked at her for a few minutes before sighing. She was right. He needed to stop wallowing in this guilt. Guilt that technically was self-imposed. No one got severely hurt. Everyone was still alive. Well, except for Diodora and Shalba. So why was he wallowing in his guilt? Oh yeah, he almost killed everyone. But they were still here so he should move on. Make sure something like this never happened. Zoe mentioned that she could take him somewhere he could learn how to use his newfound magical talent.

Issei didn't just wallow in the few days that he had isolated himself from everyone else. He began to practice or at least to attempt to grasp whatever he had done during the rating games and from the few memories he had of his rampage. So far, he found that he was able to manipulate and control light like the angels. The only difference was that this light was… pure. Issei had never felt light so pure before. Ddraig was even baffled and drawn to it. It was warm and comforting yet underneath it held deadly power as Issei and Ddraig had unfortunately discovered when Issei decided to focus it. The light had pierced a massive hole in his guest room that took a few hours to repair but Issei could see the damage.

"So, are you finally ready to come out and back into the real world or are you going to stay in the guest room of your girlfriends' mansion like a hikkimori for the rest of your life," Zoe said.

"Nii-san please come out. Everyone is worried about you," Asia pleaded.

Issei sighed. "Let me shower first," Issei said. The three nodded and walked outside to wait for Issei. After a couple of minutes, Issei walked out wearing a red t-shirt and black track pants. His hair was still wet from his shower but he looked slightly better.

"Let's go find everyone else. I'm sure you three are dying to have me and the others explain this," Zoe said as a sphere of flames manifested before her, dancing daintily before dispersing.

"Oh, yeah. You hid the fact that you had magic from me for my entire life," Issei said.

Zoe looked at him apologetically as they walked. The maids saw Issei up and about and began to whisper with slight blushes on their face. Rias noticed this and began to fume as she unconsciously began to release demonic power. Noticing this, Issei grabbed her hand and squeezed it. Rias looked down and saw Issei holding her hand and her face lit like Rudolph's nose on Christmas.

_H- Hand Holding! Issei! How lewd are you!?_ Rias thought as they walked. Asia noticed this and sent the two a sly smile while Zoe shook her head at the two's faces. As they entered the common room, everyone stood and looked at Issei as soon as he entered. Akeno and the others ran up to Issei and dogpiled him and Rias in a hug. Their muffled screams for air could be heard as everyone chuckled at their predicament. After a few minutes, Sairaorg and Grayfia managed pry them off Issei. Issei inhaled large amounts of air as he sat on the floor.

"So, I believe that we are owed some answers as to what you are and what you and these people are doing here?" Sirzechs said as he sat down.

"Hmmm, yes, I believe that you are," Akasha said as she opened her fan. Her gold-hazel eyes scanned the room before landing on Issei.

"What do you want to know?" Zoe asked.

"What are you three first of all?" Akeno asked. Fer, Sara, and Zoe all looked at each other before Sara spoke.

"Well, what do you think we are?" Sara asked.

Akeno went silent as she tried to think of an answer.

"We're human you know," Sara said.

"Human? You guys?" Sairaorg asked.

"Yeah, kinda hard to believe by your standards," Fer said.

Sairaorg nodded.

"Where are you from?" Rias asked.

"I believe I should answer that one," Akasha said as she lowered her teacup.

"We are from a world parallel to yours. A mirror. A sister universe to this one you could call it. The landmasses, the star formations, this solar system is the same there as it is here only the difference is that humans of this world are capable of performing great feats by themselves without the aid of gods or fancy gears," Akasha said.

"The beasts there are also more powerful. Imagine a dragon that can destroy Jupiter several times over," Zoe said.

"Is this the Other World that exists beyond the Gap?" Azazel asked.

"Other World?" Sirzechs asked.

"Back when I was younger, Father and Mother mentioned the existence of another world beyond the Dimensional Gap," Azazel said.

"Yes, this is the Other World you refer to. We refer to it as Etheria," Akasha said.

"Etheria?" Issei asked.

"This world to us is known as Materia," Zoe said. "We were sent here because we detected an abnormally massive spike of power. Well, abnormal for this world. The strongest known beings in this world is Ouroboros and Oneiro. You may refer to them as Ophis and Great Red," she said.

"You know of Ophis and Great Red in that other world as well?" Sirzechs asked.

"We know of them. Our world is not connected to the Gap as you would like to believe. The Dimensional Gap is a realm of space-time that exists in your universe. We do not have such a realm there," Sara said.

"How many people?" Azazel asked.

"Just me and a couple other people," Akasha said.

"I think we're getting off-topic," Issei said. He looked at the four of them, his cousin especially. "Why are you here?"

"Like we said, we sensed an energy that was abnormally powerful for this world. Too powerful even by our world's standards," Fer said.

"Are you calling our world weak?" Sirzechs asked.

"No, just that Issei is an anomaly in both worlds," Fer said. "Our world is just as powerful as yours."

Sirzechs nodded, satisfied by the answer.

"Why am I an anomaly?" Issei asked.

"We may believe that you are someone very special from what the hunch one of our own has and the hunch Lady Akasha has," Zoe said.

"We refer to you as the Ever-Being, don't ask I didn't come up with the name. The old term for you is the Vessel," Akasha said.

"Ever-Being?" Rias parroted.

"The Ever-Being is an immensely powerful being of unknown origin. The first recorded one was 26,000 years ago here in this world as well. Then, one popped up in both worlds and we surmised that a new one was chosen after the previous one died," Akasha said.

"Like reincarnation?" Azazel asked.

"No, not like reincarnation but also like it at the same time. More like the person is chosen to become the new one. They aren't the complete rebirth of the previous one, just someone with the same powers. There can only be one every generation and the next is chosen at random. The species does not matter, the power will always travel from host to host. It was observed in previous Ever-Beings that the current one is capable of calling upon the souls of their predecessors for guidance," Akasha said.

"So, I'm this Ever-Being thing. Is that why I can use light? Why I went berserk?" Issei asked.

"Yes, the Ever-Being is naturally attuned to light," Akasha said. "Another trait is that the Ever-Being is born with obscenely large reserves of magical energy. We call it Mana, you may refer to it as something else. Demonic Energy. Angelic Energy. Chakra. Touki. Chi. Divine Energy," she explained.

"I see. So I'm this being," Issei said.

"The Ever-Being is always destined for something great. The one before you stopped a war of the gods in our world," Akasha said.

"Razdan," Issei said. The four beings from Etheria blinked and looked at Issei in shock.

"What did you just say?" Sara said in shock.

"Razdan. His name was Razdan," Issei said.

"How could yo-?" Zoe was interrupted.

"I just know," Issei said. Akasha nodded.

"It seems that you're connecting to your predecessor," Akasha said.

Issei stayed silent. He was this… chosen one? Why him? There was nothing special about him. Nothing worth noting. Issei even had doubts lately about his status as the Red Dragon Emperor, something Ddraig had to reassure him on. Issei looked up at her and nodded.

"What now?" Annalise asked.

"Now? We take Issei back to Etheria so he can receive his training," Akasha said.

"Wait? You're taking Issei? No, I won't allow it!" Rias protested. Sirzechs nodded.

"Why take him back? Issei can easily be trained here," he said.

"Unless you know how to handle him once he enters his Illumination again as well as the magic that is necessary for him to know, then I suggest that we take him back. I'm not saying that he has to go alone. Rias, you and your peerage can come with him and you can send several more people over to monitor and watch over them," Zoe said.

Sirzechs looked down, giving Zoe's words some consideration. She was right. They had no idea what Issei was and where to begin to even help him achieve mastery of his power. But he didn't want Issei to be sent to an unknown location much less an unknown parallel reality. As he was thinking, Sirzechs felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw his younger sister, Annalise, looking at him.

"Alfred and I will go with Rias and the others," she said.

"Nee-sama," Rias said.

"I do need a team with me and Alfred to watch over our daughter," Annalise said. Her eyes traveled to her cousin. "Sairaorg, come with us."

Sairaorg blinked and pointed to himself.

"Yes, you," Annalise sighed.

"Alright. I guess I'll have to put my path of becoming a Satan on hold. Anything to help you cousin," Sairaorg said.

"So, when do we leave?" Issei asked.

"In a few days. We're going to take these few days to start teaching you about Etheria, especially the culture and language," Zoe said.

They all nodded.

"I assume you can take it from here, Zoe?" Akasha asked.

"Of course, Lady Akasha," Zoe said. Akasha smiled and she began to glow slightly before dispersing in a shower of pink mist.

"I can't wait to go home!" Sara said. Fer nodded, already thinking of things he was going to do when he got back.

"We're not home free yet," Zoe said.

"Don't ruin this Zoe," Sara said.

"Anyway, I need to talk to Issei _alone_," Zoe said, eyeing her cousin. Issei gulped and followed her out of the room. The two began to walk down the halls of the Gremory Manor and Issei sent her glances every few seconds. Zoe didn't even glance once at him as they walked.

"I want you to know that when we get to Etheria, you are not to reveal your status as the Ever-Being," Zoe said.

"Huh? I thought that the Ever-Being was important there," Issei said.

"They are but… something happened in the past several decades that could possibly put you in danger if your identity is revealed," Zoe said.

"Like?"

"A Goddess who was able to fight your predecessor evenly and forced him to use his Illuminant Form to defeat her," Zoe said.

"Oh."

"Right."

"Anything else?"

"When we get there, I will enroll you and your friends in the Academy. You will be enrolled under your mother's maiden name, Kagami," Zoe said.

"So, I'm enrolling as your cousin? Why not my father's name?" Issei said.

"Hmmmm, I think that should work too but I will announce our familial relationship," Zoe said.

"Okay."

"One more thing, if anyone or anything tries to get to you, tell me immediately. Just to be safe. The fact that you're my cousin means that people will try to use you to gain leverage over me or use you to their political advantage so be careful. You and the others will be in the same school as people who belong to the noble families of the various countries of Etheria," Zoe explained.

"Right, no assholes trying to get me to follow them," Issei said.

Zoe smiled and ruffled Issei's hair. Issei pouted slightly and swatted his cousin's arm away. Zoe giggled.

"We may be cousins but you're my little brother Issei. I'm only looking out for you," Zoe said.

"I know, Zo-nee," Issei said.

"Come on, we need to get you all prepared for life there as you will be there for a while. A long while," Zoe said.

* * *

It had been a few days since the true nature of Issei's cousin, her friends, and the goddess that came with them was revealed as well as Issei's true nature and his heritage. Issei had taken it better than everyone thought but on the inside, Issei was now more confused than ever. He tried accessing the Obelisk again but was unable to get anything out of the structure. Issei was not able to contact Razdan again nor the voice that he heard. His mind flew through the past few days as he was packing his clothes and everything he needed for the trip. Zoe, Fer, and Sara had drilled into them the culture of Etheria as well as precautions that they had to take when heading there. It was the same as the warnings that Issei had received from Zoe. Now, they stood in front of Zoe and the others with their backs.

"You need to put your bags in these," Zoe said as she produced a large crate.

"Okay?" Issei said as he and the others packed their bags into the crate which showed no sign of becoming full. After everyone had put their bags inside, Zoe snapped her fingers and the box dispersed into a violet mist.

"Right, so since this is your first time performing interdimensional travel, I will give you rules of it. Do not let go while we are phasing. If you do, you will be exposed to the in-between of the two universes and be sent hurtling across the sea of worlds," Zoe said.

"Or killed and erased from existence," Fer said.

"Yeah, or that," Zoe added. "Any questions?"

"Um, what was that about being erased from existence?" Gasper asked.

"None? Good!" Sara said, clapping her hands and smiling brightly at them.

"Okay, now, everyone stick close and hold on to each other. Two of you grab onto each of our shoulders," Zoe said. They obeyed and everyone split up went to one of the three. Zoe, Fer, and Sara looked at the group around them and made sure that they were all holding onto each other. The three glanced at each other and nodded before they began to glow. Issei felt his entire being being ripped apart as a burning sensation ran through him. He closed his eyes and he felt himself being pushed through what seemed to be massive winds. He opened his eyes and saw an infinite swirling sea of iridescent colors. His eyes focused on one of a bubble that appeared beside them and he saw entire galaxies contained within it. He suddenly felt himself become pulled in a direction or at least, what Issei perceived as direction but not before he saw it. A bubble containing a massive island with an all too familiar obelisk. He saw the universe they were heading to connected to the bubble by a series of thin transparent strings. A bright light appeared in front of them, forcing them all to close their eyes.

Issei fell to his knees, dry heaving onto the grass. He looked up to his cousin, who had an amused smile on her face as she pointed to the others, who were in similar states.

"I forgot, the first time is always the hardest. Unlike you, we practiced doing this within our own universe before doing dimension hopping," Zoe said.

"You could have said," Issei said.

"Yeah, I could have but that's not as fun," Zoe said.

"You're the worst," Issei said as he got to his feet.

"Aww, I love you too," Zoe said. Shortly after, the others who were with Sara and Fer got over their motion sickness and stood.

Issei, for the first time, took in his surroundings. Nothing was different. The grass felt the same, the air felt the same. Nothing was off in his sense. Did they really travel to another dimension? He saw Zoe and the others walking off and ran to catch up. As they walked out of the woods, Issei's eyes widened as he saw a massive city before him. It looked like a mix of the Victorian Era, a fantasy realm, and the steampunk era. Massive airships dotted the skies as a massive silver tower stood in the distance.

"So, how far is this society in terms of technological advancement?" Annalise asked.

"Mmmm, we have outposts in other portions of our Solar System," Zoe said.

"Really, we aren't that far yet. How did you get so far?" Annalise asked.

"Hmmm, we were forced to advance and adapt when two Gods went to war with each other and dragged the entire world into their conflict," Zoe said. "Most of the technology you see was something to be used as a machine of war, a hybrid of magic and technology allowing us to achieve near light speed travel in space and warp gates," Zoe said.

"So where are we?" Issei asked.

"We're in Illoran, in the capital, the city of Mithras," Sara said.

"Is this our destination?" Rias asked.

"No, that is," Fer said, pointing to a massive city off in the distance. Large spires rose into the sky and they saw ships traveling through and from the island.

"What is that place?" Kiba asked.

"Lexida. Lexida Academy of Magic," Zoe said.

* * *

**Yeah so hiatus after this. Anyway, have a great day guys.**


End file.
